


You're gorgeous

by annoying_baka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boy's Night, Chance Meetings, Crying, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, First Dates, First Meetings, M/M, More Tags Will Be Added as the Story Goes On, Motorcycles, Past Relationship(s), Rain, Slow Build, Slow Burn, and a dork, bokuto and kuroo are bffs and roomates, bokuto is really a sap, im really not good at tagging, they all are really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoying_baka/pseuds/annoying_baka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto decides to go on a night ride on his motorcycle when he can't fall asleep. While riding the roads in the rain he spots a lone figure walking the quiet streets without an umbrella and decides to stop and ask them if they want a ride home.<br/>Bokuto didn't know that encounter was going to be really special to him in the long run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Motorcycle Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter fanficition and of course it needs to be one of my favourite ships. But I hope you enjoy the first chapter! I already have two other chapters written but the tittle of this fanfic may change in the future and more tags will be added as the story goes on.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> (story was inspired by this prompt from [@otpprompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/139599245713/person-a-gets-stood-up-on-a-friday-night-and-now)

Bokuto hasn't been able to sleep for a couple nights now, too many bad thoughts running through his head. Today he decided that instead of just laying in his bed looking up at the ceiling he would go out and get some fresh air, even if it was nearly 11 at night.

He had gone to bed earlier than usual thinking that the reason he wasn't able to sleep is that he was staying up too late making him not be tired enough to sleep once he decided it was time to go to bed. But it looks like that hand't been the case.

He got up from his comfortable bed and stretched his arms. Bokuto looked over at the pile of clothes on top of his desk chair and walked over. He picked up the white t-shirt he had been wearing that day inspecting it. He hadn't worn these for too long today since he had only got ready to buy food at the store down the street, he supposed since he was only going out to get fresh air he could put on what he had been wearing today already without a problem.

Bokuto quickly changed his clothes and walked out of his bedroom to go to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror checking if the clothes looked okay. No stains on the white t-shirt nor on the navy jeans, so all good. He pondered on spiking his hair up again since he had taken a shower so it was all flat again but decided against it since he wasn’t really 'going out'.

Bokuto sprayed a bit of his deodorant before walking out of the bathroom and going into the living room to find his leather jacket. He loved that leather jacket. His mom had bought it last year for his birthday and he took really good care of it.

"Where are you going?" Bokuto heard a husky voice call out and turned around to see Kuroo, his best friend and room mate come out of the kitchen.

"I can't sleep so I thought I would go out and get some fresh air." He explained as he got back to searching through the living room for his jacket.

"Are you okay? You know you can talk to me, Bo." Kuroo asked as he walked over to the sofa.

"I know but it's okay, I just need some fresh air right now." Bokuto sighed as he kept searching. "If it doesn't get better I'll definitely talk to you bro."

"Okay." Kuroo replied and flopped down onto their sofa. "If you're looking for your brown leather jacket it's on one of the stools beside the kitchen island."

"Thanks Kuroo." Bokuto quickly walked over to the kitchen and saw the jacket hanging on the red stool. He took the jacket and rapidly put it on before walking over to the entrance. "Do you need anything while I'm out?" He shouted over at Kuroo as he tied on his shoes.

"Get some beer! The guys are coming over tomorrow and there's none left!" Kuroo's muffled voice traveled over to the entrance.

"Okay!" He nodded although he knew his best friend couldn’t see him and stood up. Bokuto grabbed his house and motorcycle keys before stepping out of the apartment.

~~.~~

Bokuto had been riding on his motorcycle for like an hour right now. Halfway through his journey it had started raining which was quite a bummer but he still felt like he needed fresh air so rain be damned. Luckily he had got the beers before it started raining which is good.

There wasn't many people around since it was raining, and probably also because it was Friday, but who knows. There were some cars driving the road with him, he spotted one or two motorcycles some time ago as well. He saw the random person with an umbrella walking the streets, mostly business men running to get home.

A lot of bars and clubs were still open along with corner stores that are open 24 hours a day so there were still lights illuminating the streets and muffled music could be heard coming through the bars and clubs. Sometimes a random restaurant was still open.

Bokuto looked over at the streets as he kept riding his bike straight on the road. Surprisingly he suddenly spotted somebody walking the empty wet streets by their own without their umbrella and trying to warm their body by rubbing their hands over their arms.

He quickly slowed down while trying to catch up the moving body without startling them. Once he had caught up Bokuto stopped and hopped off his bike. He quickly walked over to the person and tapped their shoulder.

"H-Hey, do you want me to give you a ri- Oh no, what's wrong?!" Bokuto asked before being startled as the person turned their head around only to see puffy red eyes and cheeks and water droplets not belonging to the rain running down the person's face. The person's cheeks seemed to redden a little more and stepped back. "Oh, s-sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I must seem like a creepy person with weird hair." Bokuto laughed and the person looked down at their shoes. "I really don’t mean to be creepy. It's just... There's nobody here and I saw that you were walking alone without an umbrella but then I see that you’re crying and it startled me. But, I really just want to give you a ride home, please?"

"I r-really don't think..." The person looked up at Bokuto and quickly looked back down.

"C'mon please? I just want to see you home safe, I'll feel quite bad if I don't." Bokuto kept trying to convince the shivering person standing in front of him.

"B-But." The person looked up once again and rubbed their arms. After a few seconds they looked away and nodded.

"Great! I hope you don’t mind motorcycles." Bokuto smiled brightly and pointed over to his black bike.

The person shook their head and slowly walked over to Bokuto's bike still rubbing their arms and sniffing.

Bokuto quickly caught up to the person and took their brown leather jacket off and put it around the person's shoulders. "Here, don’t want you getting sick."

"But you-"

"Nu-uh, keep it on." Bokuto shook their head and hoped on his bike. "C'mon the sooner you get home the quicker you will be able to take a nice warm bath and forget about whatever has made you cry for a while." He smiled and hopped the space behind him.

As the person put on Bokuto's leather jacket, Bokuto was able to look at them closely. They were extremely gorgeous. They had beautiful tan skin, wavy raven hair and long eyelashes. They also had really appealing kissable lips. As Bokuto noticed more things about the person standing in front of him the more faster his heart beat.

"H-Hop on, be sure to hold onto me so you don't fall off." Bokuto laughed embarrassed noticing he had been looking at the person for a while.

As Bokuto drove off to the person's address and the beautiful person behind him had his head resting on Bokuto's back and their slender arms wrapped tightly around his waist, he hoped that they couldn’t feel or hear Bokuto's heart beating loudly and fast.

~~.~~

It had stopped raining a while ago thankfully and once they arrived to the address the person had given him, Bokuto slowed down and came to a stop in front of the building. They lived in quite a good place, only an hour away in his motorcycle from where Bokuto lived with Kuroo. For some reason, Bokuto seemed to relax as he realized this information, had he been worried that the person didn’t live in a good place? Why, though?

"We have arrived, my lord." Bokuto laughed when the person didn’t move from behind him and turned their head as much as he could to look at the beautiful person.

The raven haired person's eyes slowly fluttered open revealing pretty grey eyes. When the grey eyes looked up at Bokuto the person's cheeks quickly turned red and looked away. Their slender arms unwrapped from around Bokuto's waist as they lifted their head from his back.

With a little difficulty, the person got up from the bike. They turned around to Bokuto once they were on the ground and bowed. "Sorry for troubling you and thank you brining me home, it was really nice of you....um." Now that Bokuto was able to hear the person's voice clearly he noticed how silvery but at the same time how slightly smoky it sounded and he thought his heart really was going to jump out of his chest now. The person's eyes looked up at Bokuto when they were unable to finish their sentence properly.

"B-Bokuto. Bokuto Koutarou. And please don't bow, it wasn't any trouble, after all I was the once begging you to let me take you home." Bokuto scratched the back of his neck as he laughed embarrassed.

"Thank you again, Bokuto." The person stood straight once again and Bokuto was able to notice a small smile in the beautiful person's lips.

"I like that smile much better. Makes you look even prettier." Bokuto smiled brightly at the person standing in front of them. The grey eyed person's cheeks quickly turned red and they looked down at their shoes. "I hope that whatever made you cry gets better or whomever made you cry gets karma biting their ass." Bokuto laughed.

The person huffed a little chuckle behind their hand and looked at Bokuto once again. "Whomever. And I hope so too."

Bokuto looked at the person with a smile, unable to look away from those beautiful eyes. From that gorgeous face overall really.

"Well, thanks again. Good night, Bokuto." The person turned around to walk up the stairs leading up to the buildings doors.

Bokuto was about to turn his motorcycle back on and drive home but he stopped remembering he needed to ask something for the good of his mind and heart.

"Excuse me!" He shouted over at the person making them turn around confused. "I didn’t get your name. I think it’s only fair since you know mine." The person smiled and chuckled a little before opening their mouth to answer.

"Akaashi. Akaashi Keiji."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter of this story! If you have any feedback please do tell and thanks to anybody who gives me kudos~  
> If you spot any mistakes please do tell!
> 
>  
> 
> [MY TUMBLR](http://annoying-baka.tumblr.com/)


	2. Boys Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto's friend are over and they really want to know about last night.  
> Beers are in hand, cushions are thrown and various questions are asked.  
> A normal Boy's Night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wasn't going to post this chapter till like maybe Wednesday since I just want to update this story every week but this chapter is really short compared to the ones I have already wrote and I felt it was best if there was two chapters out instead of just one.  
> So... I hope that you enjoy!

"Are you telling me, that Bokuto here has fallen in love at first sight?" Oikawa smiled and ruffled up Bokuto's hair. "So cute!"

"I have not!" He shouted embarrased.

"Yes you have! You came in last night with a flushed face, starry eyed and a big dopey smile on your face. You didn't even hear me when I called out to you, you just walked right into your room." Kuroo said beside Bokuto making him pout.

"C'mon, you have teased him enough." Sawamura said as he came in from the kitchen with a beer in hand.

"Daichi~" Bokuto called out and took Sawamura's hand to kiss it. "You're an angel."

"Yes, yes." Sawamura shook off Bokuto and sat down on the other sofa.

"But really tho, I thought you went out last night because you couldn’t sleep and you took your motorcycle keys with you. Where did you go?" Kuroo asked as he took another swig from his beer and put his arm around Bokuto's shoulders.

"Well..." Bokuto fiddled with his fingers and looked down embarrassed as he recollected last nights events.

"We're all friends here Bokuto, don’t be embarrassed and tell us." Oikawa put his hand on Bokuto's knee and looked up at him with innocent eyes.

"That's why I don't want to tell you, you're my friends so you'll make fun of me." He stuck his tongue out at Oikawa.

"Just tell us Bokuto, ignore Oikawa." Sawamura said making Oikawa have a pout on his face.

Bokuto nodded and started telling what had happened last night to his friends. He tried to tell the story as quickly as possible so he wouldn’t get super embarrassed but of course that was of no use. Especially with all his friends starting to get mischievous smiles on their faces the more he told.

"You really have fallen in love at first sight!" Oikawa giggled.

"I haven't!" Bokuto shouted and threw a cushion at Oikawa's face.

"Hey! **Not** the face!" Oikawa shouted as he massaged his cheeks. " Then, if you haven’t fallen in love, what's happening with you?"

Akaashi's face appeared in Bokuto's mind, a dopey smile appearing in his face again.

"He's thinking about that person again." Sawamura pointed out making the other two chuckle.

"They're just so gorgeous." Bokuto sighed as he slicked his hair back with his hand.

"More than me?" Oikawa asked while fixing his hair.

"Yes."

"Wow, he didn’t even think about it." Kuroo laughed as he looked between Oikawa's dejected face and Bokuto's daydreaming face.

"What did he look like?" Sawamura asked as he patted Oikawa's back trying to regain him from the dead.

"Beautiful tan skin, wavy raven hair, pretty grey eyes with long eyelashes. Kissable looking lips and high cheekbones. They had such a melodic voice too, I'm sure they sing really good with a voice like that. Their smile was so beautiful too, although they never stopped looking gorgeous even while crying." Bokuto explained enthusiastically. "They were just gorgeous."

The room filled with silence. Everybody just looking at Bokuto without uttering a word.

Hm? Oikawa mumbled and they all looked at him.

"Something wrong, Oikawa?" Kuroo asked.

"Huh?" Oikawa looked at Kuroo before shaking their head. "No, nothing wrong. But are you sure you haven't fallen in love at first sight Bokuto?"

"No... I don't think so?" Bokuto sipped a bit of his beer trying to hide his blushing face. "I think it just may be a really bad crush?"

Sawamura laughed and took another swig from his beer. "Whatever you say Bokuto."

"I can’t believe that you are cheating on me with somebody else, Bo!" Kuroo fake cried as he crushed Bokuto in a hug.

"Aren't you going out with your childhood friend?" Bokuto shouted as he tried to get out of Kuroo's hold.

"He keeps rejecting me! I don’t know why though, I know he likes me!" Kuroo sniffed and finished what was left of his beer while still holding on to Bokuto.

"You think everyone likes you." Oikawa pointed out laughing.

"No, seriously! He blushes every time he sees me and when I ask him out! I don’t know what’s stopping him from saying yes..." Kuroo finally let go of Bokuto and opened another beer.

"Maybe there's a reason Kuroo, just ask him." Sawamura commented.

"And you've had enough to drink big boy." Oikawa took the newly opened beer from Kuroo's hand and put it far away from Kuroo's grasp.

"I don't think he would tell me even if I asked him." Kuroo whined as he suddenly laid his head on Bokuto's lap.

"It's worth a try, bro." Bokuto coaxed as he started running his fingers through his best friend's wild black hair.

"Maybe..." Kuroo mumbled as he sniffed, although fake.

"Oh, my great friend, do not cry!" Bokuto dramatically declared giving Kuroo a kiss on the cheek.

"If it doesn’t work out I can ask Kenma about it if we hang out together soon." Oikawa added to the conversation patting Kuroo's shoulder.

"Since when did you and my precious Kenma hang out?" Kuroo inquired confused.

"Believe it or not, Suga, Kenma and I hang out sometimes without all of you there. I mean, the only reason I'm here today is because Iwaizumi couldn’t make it to your boys night." Oikawa argued and "hmph'd" looking away.

"Oh, sorry grand King Oikawa I didn't mean to upset you." Kuroo stressed fakely while resting his hand over his chest where his heart is.

"Ha, ha. Funny." Oikawa said in a monotone voice before throwing the cushion which had been thrown at him earlier towards Kuroo.

Kuroo spluttered when the cushion was thrown at his face before laughing which made everybody laugh along with him in the end.

Bokuto really loved his friends, and although they always teased him about one thing or another, they were always there for him no matter what. Well, they were actually all there for each other. He couldn’t ask for better friends because he already had them after all.

"By the way Bo, I have been meaning to ask you..." Kuroo said as he got up from laying on Bokuto's lap as if he had only remembered something. "Where is your brown leather jacket? You went out with it yesterday but you didn’t have it on when you came back."

"My jacket?" Bokuto said confused only remembering about his dear jacket and touched his arms thinking that he would feel it on if he did.

What did he do with his jacket? He definitely left with it last night, and he still had it on when he left the shop from buying the beers Kuroo had asked him to get since the one at the till had commented how much they had liked his jacket. Then it started raining and he met Akaashi and...

" _Oh._" Bokuto let out when he remembered.

" Oh, what?" Kuroo asked confused.

"They have it." Bokuto said as he looked at Bokuto scared.

"Your crush has your jacket?" Kuroo's eyes started to go wide as he slowly realized the situation.

Oh god, Akaashi has his beloved jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped that you liked this short chapter! I promise the ones to come are quite long so do not worry about that if you are planning on reading further ^~^  
> 


	3. Brown Leather Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto now knows that Akaashi has his beloved jacket.  
> But, what can he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I did in fact not wait a couple days to post this chapter XD I hope you enjoy it~

Bokuto paced around the living room trying to figure out what to do about his jacket. He knew in which building Akaashi lived in but he didn’t know in which apartment inside the building. And he can't just go there and press every button in the intercom till he gets Akaashi's apartment either. And isn’t it creepy if he just waits outside the apartment complex till I neighbour opens the door so he can get in or to be able to ask them if they know where Akaashi lives? Oh god, what is he going to do?

"Bo! Calm down!" Kuroo stops him by holding his shoulders. "You're making me feel dizzy by looking at you go round in circles inside the living room man."

"I don’t know what to do!" Bokuto cries and tries to pull out his hair with his hands.

"Okay, okay. Just calm down, breathe." His best friend put his hands around his and slowly tries to pull them away from Bokuto's hair. 

"Right." Bokuto nods and takes a deep breath in and out, in and out, and did that for a while till he fully calmed down.

"Better?" Kuroo asks while rubbing Bokuto's shoulders.

"Yeah." He sighed.

"Okay. Now, you do know where this person lives right?"

"Only the building in which he lives in." Bokuto explains and Kuroo nods.

"Alright. Then, you go there and press a random button on the intercom and if it isn't them then ask whoever answered if they know where that person lives inside the building. Okay?" Kuroo explained slowly to Bokuto and let go of him.

"Won’t that seem really creepy though?" Bokuto asks as he looked up to look at Kuroo. "

"We don’t really have another choice here Bo. If you had asked them for their number we would know." Kuroo responded making Bokuto sigh. "By the way is this person a man or a woman, you haven’t really made it clear here."

"Well, they have the physique of a man and they have a boy's name but I don’t want to assume just in case." Bokuto fiddles with his fingers as he explains to Kuroo.

"Always the cautious one so you don’t hurt anybody. That's my bro." Kuroo chuckles and pats Bokuto's back before walking over to the kitchen. "If you want I can go with you." He called out as he opened the fridge.

"No, thanks, it's okay. I don’t want to scare them by brining somebody else along." Bokuto said.

"Whatever you think is best Bo." Kuroo grins and closes the fridge with a water bottle in hand. "Oh, by the way!" Kuroo called out as he saw Bokuto walk towards the hall.

"Yes?"

"If I'm not here when you come back then I'm still with Kenma." Kuroo informs him and takes a drink from the cold water.

"You going to ask him about that?" Bokuto asks curiously.

"Nah. I'm going to his parents house since they invited me over for dinner and if I ask something like that it will only make things uncomfortable for him so I'll ask him some other time." Kuroo replies as he walks over to the sofa and sat down. 

"Good call." Bokuto says and walks to his bedroom to get ready for going out. 

~~.~~

He once again paced but this time in front of Akaashi's building too scared of pushing a button on the intercom. Bokuto felt it was too creepy if one of the neighbours answered and he needed to ask if they knew in which apartment Akaashi lived in. But he also felt it was super creepy if Akaashi actually answered even though he did come for his jacket and not for any other reason.

"Ugh, Bokuto get a hold of yourself!" Bokuto shouts at himself as he sat on the buildings steps. The ones Akaashi had walked on as he got inside.

Bokuto really should have asked them for their number. But obviously completely forgot because of being so caught up on their beauty and melodic voice. And Akaashi probably would have been a bit frightened if Bokuto had just asked his number out of the blue since they had literally just met.

"Uuuuugh!" Bokuto growls as he scratches his head furiously messing up their spiked hair.

"Bokuto?" A familiar quiet disembodied silvery voice called out his name and he quickly looks up, his hands still on his hair.

"Akaashi..." He sighs when he sees the whole reason to why he is here standing in front of him with a confused and nervous face. Their tan skin was so much more beautiful in the sun.

"Um..." Akaashi looks around scratching his arm.

"Oh, sorry!" Bokuto apologizes as he realizes that he must be making Akaashi uncomfortable since he was just suddenly in front of his building. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable! It's just that I forgot that the other day I had lend you my jacket and I knew you lived here but not in which apartment and I didn’t have your phone number to ask you about it and, well, yeah." Bokuto rambled on, his voice going from really loud to quiet. He coughs and looks down embarrassed when didn’t know what else to say.

"Oh! I'm sorry." Akaashi says surprised making Bokuto look back up at him. "You didn’t make me feel uncomfortable I was just a bit confused because of the spiked hair and to why you were here but now I do remember that I forgot to give you your jacket back. I'm sorry." Akaashi bows making Bokuto jump in surprise.

"D-Don't bow, please, there's no need!" Bokuto explained nervously but calmed down once Akaashi got you again. "There's no need to say sorry either I know it must have shocked you to see me here out of the blue and I understand why you would forget about my jacket the other night. You weren't exactly in the best of positions." Bokuto laughs as he scratches the back of his neck.

"If you say so, Bokuto." Akaashi chuckles a little hiding his mouth behind his hand. Bokuto was a bit disappointed since he did really like his smile. "Well, come inside and I'll give you your jacket back." Akaashi walks past Bokuto to the grand door leading into the apartment complex.

"A-Are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable by coming in." Bokuto stuttered. Akaashi was inviting him to come into his apartment?!

"Bokuto, I know that you are not a bad person and you won't make me feel uncomfortable." Akaashi smiles and holds the door open for Bokuto. "So, please come in."

Bokuto nods quickly, his cheeks turning red, and rapidly follow the gorgeous Akaashi inside the building to his apartment.

~~.~~

Akaashi's home is really...Akaashi.

That's the first thing Bokuto thought when he stepped into Akaashi's apartment.

All the walls were white but he was able to make out that they were actually wall paper so they actually had a bit of texture to them. The windows were quite big and the curtains were fully opened letting all the sun from outside into the apartment to make it warm and bright. There was a lot of bookshelves and just shelves filled with things. There were also quite a few things hanging from the walls. Most of the colours inside Akaashi's apartment were autumn colours, brown, beige's, etc... Bokuto couldn’t really stop looking around the apartment.

"Please, take a seat." He heard Akaashi call out and turns around to see him walking into the living room where he was. "Do you want something to drink? Tea? Coffee?"

"Well... If you have any bottled water, then, yes please." Bokuto answers as he takes a seat on Akaashi's brown sofa.

"Can't drink water from the tap or something?" Akaashi asks as he puts the black satchel he had onto the coffee table.

"N-No. Not really." Bokuto chuckles embarrassed. Everybody always asked so he should have been used to it. But he never was, obviously.

"Is there a reason to that?" Akaashi questioned as he walked towards his small kitchen, which was joined with the living room. "If you don't mind me asking of course."

"Oh, no, it’s okay." Bokuto asserted not wanting Akaashi to feel bad for asking. "Everybody always asks."

"I guess people would." Akaashi chortled as he opened his fridge after putting the bag he had been carrying on the kitchen counter. "Looks like I do have some bottled water left. It's really cold though, do you mind?"

"No, I actually want it cold. I've been standing outside for quite a while." Bokuto laughs.

"I'm so sorry for making you stand outside. I hope you weren't there for a really long time." Akaashi pours the cold water into a glass.

"Don’t be sorry, you didn’t know I was going to be here after all, and I was just outside for a while too so don’t worry." _I was only pacing around in front of your building for an hour._

" I'm still sorry though. I shouldn’t have forgot to give you your jacket back." Akaashi said as he handed the glass of water to Bokuto.

"Really don’t worry. You weren't in a state to remember things that night, and I also forgot to ask for my jacket back too after all." Bokuto laughs trying to make Akaashi feel better.

"I guess so." Akaashi giggles, once again hiding his mouth behind his hand. "Let me go get your jacket."

Bokuto nods and watches Akaashi disappear behind a corner which must lead to his bedroom. He coughed suddenly feeling very conscious that he was in his crush's apartment. He takes a large drink of water from the glass to try and calm down. There wasn't anything wrong after all.

It only took a while for Akaashi to come back into the living room with Bokuto's brown leather jacket in hand.

"Here. I think this belongs to you." Akaashi handed the leather jacket over to Bokuto with a smiling face.

"Thank you." Bokuto hands brushed Akaashi's cold hands as he took his jacket back. "Your hands are cold." Bokuto quietly blurted out without thinking and blushed once he noticed what he had said and looked at Akaashi. "S-Sorry! That was rude of me!"

"It's okay." Akaashi reassures Bokuto as he sits down beside him on the comfy brown sofa. "I've always had cold hands since I was a child."

Bokuto's face suddenly felt really warm once Akaashi sat beside him. God, this was bad. "W-Well. My mom always says that people who have cold hands have warm hearts." Bokuto recalled and smiled when he thought about his mom and looked at Akaashi. "So, that must mean that you must be really kind."

Bokuto thought that Akaashi's ears had turned slightly red when he had stopped talking but Akaashi quickly brushed his hair down covering the ear exposed to Bokuto while he giggled, once again hiding his mouth behind his hand.

"I think the kind one here is you Bokuto." Akaashi smiles while looking down at his fiddling hands making Bokuto blush even more. He really needed to calm down. "You really helped me out the other night, so thank you, again." Akaashi's eyes looked towards Bokuto and gave him a little smile of gratitude.

"I-It really was no problem!" Bokuto laughs embarrassed as he waved his hands in front of his face so Akaashi wouldn’t notice his very red face. Once he put his hands down and peeked at Akaashi he saw him with his head hanging down with a tiny smile but his eyebrows a bit scrunched up as he was thinking about something. Bokuto coughs making Akaashi snap out of his thoughts and look at Bokuto. "If you don't mind me asking... Why were you crying the other night while walking alone in the rain?"

"Oh." Akaashi said surprised by Bokuto's question and laughs a little as he looks down once again. It wasn't a joyful laugh though. "Actually. I was meant to meet somebody in a bar that night but, well, they never showed up. It hadn’t been the first time it had happened so looks like I got pretty emotional. I didn’t want to order another taxi to take me back home because I didn’t want anyone to see a guy crying so I thought I would just walk home even if it was raining." So, Akaashi is a guy then. Akaashi laughed at himself. "But I guess there was no point in the end since you ended up seeing me cry."

"Well. If it makes you feel any better. You still look really pretty when you cry even though I don’t want to see you crying." Bokuto laughs as he bumps his shoulder with Akaashi's trying to cheer him up. Akaashi looks up to Bokuto and gave him his beautiful smile making Bokuto's heart race.

"Thank you." Akaashi thanks Bokuto with a quiet voice, nearly a whisper as he wiped one of his eyes and sat up straight from being in a bit of hunched down position.

"I'm guessing the person who stood you up was your partner?" Bokuto asks hoping he wasn't interfering to much into Akaashi's personal life.

Akaashi nods and sighs closing his eyes. "Guess you could say he was."

_He? That means I have a chance in going out wi-_ Bokuto shook his head grateful that Akaashi had his eyes closed trying to get that thought out of his head since it really wasn't the most appropriate time.

" I-I'm sorry about that. I really don’t know how anybody could stand you up like that. I wouldn't have if I had gotten the chance after all." Bokuto chuckles hoping to make Akaashi feel better even if it meant embarrassing himself.

Akaashi slowly opens his eyes and looks at Bokuto with red ears. _That's the way Iwaizumi blushes sometimes!_

" R-Really?" Akaashi asks Bokuto uncertain.

It took a while for Bokuto to figure out what Akaashi was asking but when he realized the blushing came back full strength once again.

"O-Of course!" Bokuto stuttered and looked away embarrassed. "I-I mean. You are like really super handsome and you are so nice too! I don’t know how anybody wouldn’t want to go out with you Akaashi!" Bokuto's voice remained high throughout his explanation because of being so flustered.

Akaashi didn’t answer for a while making Bokuto really nervous and he slowly looked back to Akaashi only to see him with a surprised and red face looking towards Bokuto.

Then, a small smile slowly appeared in Akaashi's face and snorted before he started laughing making Bokuto jolt a bit in surprise. Akaashi's shoulder shook as he laughed, his eyes crinkling, a wide smile on his face. Red dusting his cheeks.

Once Akaashi's laughter calmed down a little he looked at Bokuto with a big smile. "Th-Thank you Bokuto. You are r-really kind." Akaashi started as he tried to regain his breathing and Bokuto smiled brightly towards Akaashi.

"No need to thank me! I'm only telling the truth after all!" Bokuto laughs and looks lovingly at Akaashi.

Akaashi looked at Bokuto. His cheeks still dusted in red, a smile still on his face although his usual smaller one which was definitely still beautiful.

They both look at each other quietly for a while. Smiles on both their faces. Red still tinting both their cheeks. Bokuto noticed how Akaashi's eyes were actually a bright emerald green when the sun shone on them. Both light grey and bright green looked really good on Akaashi.

Gradually as the time passed on, their faces seemed to get closer and closer. Not that Bokuto minded. When both their noses were just about to touch, Bokuto slowly closed his eyes still moving his face towards Akaashi. Their lips nearly tou-

**HOOOONK**

Bokuto jumps away at the sudden loud sound coming from outside. Akaashi doing the same.

Had he nearly been about to kiss Akaashi?! And had Akaashi nearly done the same?!

Bokuto looks back at Akaashi only to see him blushing with a hand over his mouth. He slowly looks back towards Bokuto and they both suddenly blush furiously once they looked at each other knowing what had nearly happened.

Bokuto quickly jumps up from the sofa and looks away as he scratches the back of his neck embarrased. "G-Guess I should be going home now."

"I-I guess." Akaashi's silvery voice responded quietly and stood up from the sofa probably to show Bokuto the door.

"Y-Yeah." Bokuto coughed and grabbed his brown leather jacket before he forgot it again and followed Akaashi to the door.

Akaashi opened the front door and held it open for Bokuto. Bokuto walked out of the apartment and turned around to look at Akaashi. "Go-Goodbye I guess. Thanks for the jacket."

"N-No problem." Akaashi says as he keeps looking down at his shoes.

Bokuto turns around to begin walking away to get back to his house and leave Akaashi behind. But a sudden urge of confidence overtook him and he shook his head before turning around again and called out Akaashi's name before he closed his door.

Akaashi quickly stopped in shock and slightly opened the door to his apartment again and looked at Bokuto surprised. "Y-Yes?"

"W-Will you let me have your number before I go?" Bokuto asks as quickly as he could before his sudden confidence dissapeared.

Akaashi's mouth formed a small 'o' as he looks at Bokuto. But his ears slowly turned red a his beautiful smile graced his face once again.

"Of course. I was just waiting for you to ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you liked this chapter! Anad thanks for all the comments and kudos you have been giving me, it makes me really happy to see people enjoying this story ^~^


	4. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto can't stop looking at his phone, he's waiting for Akaashi to text or call him.  
> Kuroo shouts in his ear, they talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry I haven't posted if anybody noticed x3 my laptop fucked up and I needed to get it fixed and I just got it back today and thought that even though I haven't made a new chapter, I'll just post the one I had already written for making you all wait.  
> You discover a few things about Bokuto (and Kuroo) in this chapter so please, do enjoy~

"Bokuto! Your phone won't ring or receive a text even if you keep just looking at it!" Kuroo shouts from the kitchen to Bokuto.

Since the day he got Akaashi's phone number and gave his to him he hasn’t been able to stop looking at the phone waiting for Akaashi to call him or text him. It had only been a few days from that day but Bokuto could still feel butterflies dancing around in his stomach from nearly kissing Akaashi.

He did think he was a bit stupid, after all, he had only met the guy. They were still practically strangers! But Akaashi...

Akaashi wasn't like anybody whom he has met before. It probably wouldn’t seem that way to a lot of people, he probably just looked like another beautiful face whom just happened to be quiet and normally talked in a monotone voice. 

But for Bokuto... Akaashi is somebody who could make his heart beat super fast by just looking at him. Whom made Bokuto blush furiously just by a few words or by letting Bokuto see his beautiful smile. Somebody who could make Bokuto even more jittery than normal just by sitting close to him.

It's like Akaashi had bewitched Bokuto the first day they had met.

Only, Bokuto did not mind. At all. He felt quiet happy after all.

"BOKUTO!"

"WHA-!" Bokuto jumps from the sofa when Kuroo shouts right into his ear making him fall from the sofa to the floor. His head thankfully avoiding hitting the coffee table. He rapidly looks at Kuroo. "What the fuck Kuroo?!"

"Don't what the fuck me, I've been calling your name for the past minute. You were tranced by that phone." Kuroo sighs and holds out his hand to Bokuto. "Here, let me help you up."

"Sorry, I was too caught up thinking." Bokuto grumbles and takes Kuroo's outstretched hand.

"Let me guess..." Kuroo smirks as he pulls Bokuto up from the floor. "Thinking about that lover of yours?"

"He's not my lover." Bokuto sighs and sits back down on the sofa. "...But yes."

"Oh? Guy then?" Kuroo asks as he flops down beside Bokuto on the sofa.

"Yes. Figured it out while we talked the other day." Bokuto replies smiling a little as he remembers the other day once again.

"I kinda guessed." Kuroo chortles.

Bokuto looks over at his best friend who is giving him his famous feline smirk. "What?"

"You talked, huh?" Kuroo asks as rests his elbow on the sofa so he could rest his chin on his hand.

"Yes, Kuroo. Just talked." Bokuto smiles and flicks Kuroo's nose before continuing. "I just went to get my jacket back, it's not like we had planned a date."

"Okay, firstly, ouch." Kuroo pouts and rubs his nose and Bokuto sticks his tongue out at him. "Secondly. You got his mobile number though, right?"

"Yes? So?"

"And, you have been staring at that phone with a hopeful look in your eyes and have been daydreaming about this guy ever since then two days ago." Kuroo adds while first pointing at Bokuto's phone on the coffee table and then poking Bokuto's head.

"Once again, _so_?" Bokuto repeats confused.

"_So_ , that means something happened." Kuroo replies and gets closer to Bokuto on the sofa. "Bokuto you only get like this when you think there's hope which sadly isn’t often." Kuroo smiles making Bokuto cast his eyes down.

"Well...Nothing actually happened." Bokuto mumbles still looking away from Kuroo.

"Aha!" Kuroo suddenly shouts when he catches on to Bokuto's words making Bokuto look up at him with a blushing face. "But something nearly happened!"

"Okay, yes!" Bokuto sighs a little irritated and scratches his head nervously. "So what?"

"So _what_?!" Kuroo asks surprised and shakes Bokuto by his shoulders. " Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't think it was important and you have your things with Kenma." Bokuto says quietly.

"Bo, that me and Kenma have our things going on doesn't mean I don't want to know about your happiness." Kuroo laughs not believing what Bokuto was saying.

"But-"

"But nothing Bo." Kuroo interrupts Bokuto before he said anything he deemed stupid. "You're my best friend I want to know about the things that go on in your life, like you mine." Bokuto laughs.

"I guess."

"And, especially if it's love related since you have such a big problem with that." Kuroo pokes Bokuto's shoulder.

"No, I don't." Bokuto whines as he rubs his now painful shoulder.

"Don't try and deny me mister." Kuroo sighs and let's go of Bokuto's shoulders. "Every time that you're interested in somebody you think something is wrong or will be wrong which you normally think is related to you and end up either getting depressed because you think what you believe inside that head is true and the other party breaks up with you because they probably think you don’t like them or have done something wrong or you break up with them." Kuroo sighs and lays back on the sofa still looking at Bokuto. "Your last long, quite serious, relationship was back in high school with dear Suga. We didn’t even last more than three weeks before you broke up with me."

"Kuroo..." Bokuto looks sadly at Kuroo wanting to apologize. Like he always did.

"Bo, I am not trying to make you feel bad I'm just trying to prove a point. So get that look off your face." Kuroo smiles at Bokuto who smiles back. "What I'm trying to say is that I haven't seen you like this in a pretty long time and I am pretty happy about it and I would appreciate it if after two days you finally tell me what nearly happened with that guy who has got you like this." Kuroo chuckles making Bokuto laugh and nods.

"W-We nearly kissed." Bokuto says, a big goofy smile spreading on his face and red tinting his cheeks.

"Damn! That's my Bo!" Kuroo laughs and claps Bokuto on the back. "But, why nearly?"

"...A **car** honked just before we kissed startling us." Bokuto sighs and Kuroo starts laughing.

" Wow. Sorry about that Bo." Kuroo pats Bokuto's back again. "But why didn't you just, you know, keep on with it?"

"It was awkward and we had just been caught up in the moment and we are still practically strangers." Bokuto says laying back on the sofa.

"And? If the romance is there, there's no problem getting caught up in the moment." Kuroo smirks.

"I don't want to just be caught up in the moment, I want them to actually go out with me before kissing me. And once again, we are still practically strangers."

"And? Sometimes when I first meet people I end up bringing them to the room and we end up-"

"Kuroo! You know I don't like that! And I don’t wanna hear it." Bokuto pouts punching Kuroo playfully on the arm.

"-Getting to know each other. In bed. Naked." Kuroo rubs his arm smiling at Bokuto who once again has a flushed face. "I think it’s another good way of starting things and getting to know people."

"Yeah, but I don’t like it and you know it." Bokuto sticks his tongue out at Kuroo who ends up sticking his own tongue out.

"I know, I know. Sorry." Kuroo laughs and Bokuto chuckles. "But, you really want to wait? If this guy really is that beautiful he could get snatched up quick."

"I know." Another sigh. "But, I really don’t want to jump in, and he just got dumped which means he probably doesn't mean it but he may end up using me as just a rebound. So I want to wait till those thoughts go away for him and he actually starts looking at me properly before I even think of asking him out."

"You got a point there." Kuroo agrees and leans down to get the remote for the T.V. "Well now that we have got this sorted out, how about a movie?"

"Yes." Bokuto nods. "Actually, I think I saw-"

A whistle sound emanating from Bokuto's phone fills the room making both Kuroo and Bokuto slowly look at the phone.

Bokuto slowly leans over to be able to make out what it says on the lit up screen of his phone.

>   
>  **1 New Text**  
>  **From:** Akaashi Keiji  
> 

"It's him..." Bokuto whispers.

"Then open it!" Kuroo shouts and hits him on the head with a cushion.

"Right! Of course!" Bokuto quickly snatches his mobile from the coffee table and unlocks his phone to read the text.

>   
>  **From:** Akaashi Keiji  
>  Hey, sorry I didn’t contact you sooner. Things were going on and I actually thought that you were going to text me first since you were the one who asked me for my phone number... But, I guess not, so, hey. I hope you do remember who this is and I am not making a fool out of myself.

Bokuto's goofy smile was back on his face as he read the message and tried to reply as quickly as possible even though his fingers were a little shaky from the nervousness.

>   
>  **To:** Akaashi Keiji  
>  No no of coure I remember you Akaashi. And yeah I don’t normally text people first it’s a thing... A bad thing I should really stop doing. So. Sorry. I did want to text you though

"What did he say?" Kuroo asks as he scrolls through the channels to find a good movie to watch probably.

"He said that he was sorry for not contacting me sooner but he did think I would have contacted him first but I didn't so he did." Bokuto replies absentmindedly as he keeps looking at the phone in his hands waiting for a reply.

"Wait. You didn't contact him first?!" Kuroo shouts and Bokuto slowly looks at him and shakes his head. "I thought you had!" Bokuto once again shakes his head. "Unbelievable. Poor guy. You really need to work on that thing you have, Bo, not to be rude."

"I kno-"

Another whistle.

Bokuto quickly unlocks his phone again to read the text.

>   
>  **From:** Akaashi Keiji  
>  A thing? So, a thing like the "I can’t drink water from the tap" thing? You are one strange person.

Bokuto laughs at the text and quickly replies.

>   
>  **To:** Akaashi Keiji  
>  Yes. A thing like the tap water thing. And yeah people normally say that when they meet me haha.

Another sent message. Another new one.

> **From:** Akaashi Keiji  
>  Well, I don't mean it in a bad way if you are thinking that. Strange is good. Makes people interesting. And I would really like to find more strange things about you, and normal ones too of course.

Bokuto's shaky fingers making a new text.

>   
>  **To:** Akaashi Keiji  
>  I would like to know more about you too

>   
>  **To:** Akaashi Keiji  
>  If you would let me of course. That’s your decision. Not mine

Bokuto sighs as he sends the second message. God he is dumb sometimes.

Another whistle. Another reply.

>   
>  **From:** Akaashi Keiji  
>  Of course x3 it is only fair

"Oh no." Bokuto whispers as he clutches his phone in his hands.

"What?" Kuroo quickly looks over at Bokuto worried.

"He uses emojis." Bokuto whispers again as he looks at his best friend. 

"Bokuto..." Kuroo rolls his eyes and sighs.

"I think I am going to die from a heart attack because of this, Kuroo." Bokuto put his hands to his chest while still clutching his phone thinking that if he lets go of it the emoji in Akaashi's text would somehow disappear.

"Let's just watch a movie, Bo."

"Bu-"

"Movie."

"Right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were you expecting that little information about Bokuto's past? I hope not because I wanted to wow you a little but anyway xD  
> I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, I had fun writing it! (Tho I had more fun writing the next chapter but you will need to wait hehe)


	5. Little Devil Masked As An Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto is out of the shower. A devil disguised as an angel with silver hair appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! New chapter! I hope you liked this, I had quite a lot of fun writing it after all ^~^ Enjoy~

Bokuto and Akaashi has been talking nearly non-stop from the day Akaashi had messaged him, and when he says 'nearly' non-stop it means that even though they may talk off and on during the day there is always a point at night where they talk non-stop. No breaks. Till one of them has something to do or needs to go to sleep.

And honestly? He couldn’t be happier.

Even though Kuroo really likes to tease him about it. Or gets a little annoyed sometimes because Bokuto won't hear Kuroo calling him or will not pay attention to him if he's been talking to Akaashi for a while.

Bokuto couldn’t apologize enough to Kuroo for doing that since it’s so rude. But he can’t really help it.

He stepped out of the bathroom from getting a shower with only a towel around his waist when the doorbell suddenly rang. Confused by who might be at the door since none of his friends told him or Kuroo they would be coming over, Bokuto walked to the living room to get to the entrance and open the door.

Once he reached the entrance he looked through the small peephole on the door to see who had rang the bell only to see a mischievous devil disguised as an angel standing in front of his apartment door with a smile.

Bokuto huffed a chuckle and opened the door. "Suga." He smiles as he leans against the door frame.

Suga whistles out slowly as he looks at Bokuto up and down without embarrassment and puts a hand to his hip as he looks back up at Bokuto's face with a smirk. "Haven't seen you like this since we broke up. I love Daichi and his body, don't get me wrong. His ass, thighs, abs... _UNF _. But I'm not gonna lie.__" Suga giggles and points at Bokuto. " Kinda missed this a little."

"Suga, you have seen me with my t-shirt of various of time since we broke up like when we went to the beach with all the guys last year." Bokuto laughs.

"Nu uh. This is different. You are just out of the shower, your skin blushed red because of the very hot water, water droplets still dripping down your body and now flattened out hair and best of all, low hanging towel on hips." Bokuto huffs and smiles embarrassed by Suga's explanation. "Now, do you have somebody over and I should leave? You always preferred getting a really hot shower before, doing it, and liked getting a mild temperature bath after. Right now I see that you got a very hot shower." Suga giggles.

"Still as playful as ever aren’t you?" Bokuto slightly shakes his head and Suga laughs. "But, no, no one is over."

"Then, can I come in? Or do we just talk here?" Suga asks with an arched eyebrow.

"O-Oh, yeah of course." Bokuto chortles embarrassed and steps away from the door to let Suga come in. "Sorry, come in."

"Thaaank, you~" Suga sings as he steps into the apartment and pokes Bokuto's nose with his finger.

"So..." Bokuto closes the door behind him and follows the prancing Suga into the living room. "Why are you here?"

"Can't I just come here to see my friend?" Suga asks with a smirk in his face, showing that Bokuto did have a reason to ask, as he turns his head to look at Bokuto.

"Suga don't get me wrong, I love it when you stop by. I don’t see you enough after all." Bokuto smiles as Suga lays down on the sofa.

"Aww, Bokuto. I love you too, darling." Suga blows a kiss and Bokuto rolls his eyes. This little imp has been hanging out with Oikawa too much these past years.

"But, you normally don't come here unannounced unless something is wrong or you wanna talk about something." Bokuto smiles and sits down on the other sofa with his legs tightly closed so he wouldn’t show anything by accident. "And you're not crying, so nothing is wrong. But, your are smirking. So, what you wanna talk about?"

"You know me so well." Suga giggles. "But I came over to talk to you about a boy I have heard about that has really taken your interest this time."

"Oh no." Bokuto sighs and looks down. "Who told you?"

"Daichi, Kuroo and Oikawa actually." Suga sits up and looks at Bokuto with sweet eyes. Ugh, little devil. "I heard everything! I am so happy for you!"

"What are you on about?" Bokuto looks up at Suga hoping his supposed friends hand't told Suga everything in detail. Especially Kuroo.

"Do you want me to give you the same lecture Kuroo has probably already given you mister?" Suga asks with his mom voice and Bokuto huffs shaking his head. 

"Nothing passes you does it Sugawara? You always find out somehow." Bokuto smiles at his silver blonde haired friend.

Suga giggles and quickly runs over to Bokuto and gives him a hug. "Once again, I am so happy for you! It has been so long till you actually gave somebody a proper chance."

"Thanks, I guess." Bokuto hugs Suga back. "But we're not even dating yet."

"That doesn’t matter." Suga lets go of Bokuto and brushes Bokuto's hair away from his eyes. "You finally have hope for a relationship that I most definitely think might happen if what I hear about the non-stop talking is true."

"You know about that to?" Bokuto whines.

"Yes. I most certainly do." Suga smiles and pulls Bokuto's cheek. Bokuto shakis his head smiling as he rubs his sore cheek looking at the smiling Sugawara.

"...I'm happy for me too." Bokuto chuckles.

"That's good." Suga ruffles up Bokuto's semi-dry hair even though he had fixed it seconds ago.

"Do I need to tell Daichi he should get angry and rapidly come over or is there no cheating going on here?" A husky voice suddenly asks and both Bokuto and Suga look up to see Kuroo standing in the entrance to the living room. "You didn't even hear me come in."

"I would never cheat! I'm an angel!" Sugawara quickly stands up with both hands on his hips and pouts at the wild haired man.

"I know, I know Suga." Kuroo laughs and walks over to where both Suga and Bokuto were in the living room and gives Suga a quick hug. "Haven't seen you in a while, how's things?"

"Good!" Sugawara smiled brightly. "Just came over to tell Bokuto how happy I am about his new..." Suga rapidly turns around to smirk at Bokuto. "...friend." "He **is** a friend, Suga." Bokuto chuckles.

" For now." Kuroo adds earning a nod from Suga. "But don't tell me you just sat there talking to Suga with only a towel on."

"Oh! Don’t worry I don’t mind and neither does Daichi." Suga giggles and pats Kuroo's shoulder knowing what Kuroo was about to say. "I am actually a lil' jealous you get to see this view from time to time."

"Believe me, I wish I saw it more than I normally do." Kuroo purred as he checks Bokuto out without embarrasment.

"Did you hear about the Kenma thing?!" Bokuto quickly asks Sugawara trying to divert the attention from him to Kuroo.

"Bokuto! C'mon!" Kuroo cried.

"Actually, yes, I have!" Suga turns around to Kuroo once again. "Did you ask Kenma yet?"

"Nothing-"

"Ever passes him?" Bokuto finishes Kuroo's sentence getting a nod from his best friend. "Yeah. Already said that a little while ago."

"Not running away from the question." Suga pokes Kuroo's chest earning a pout from him. "Did you or did you not?"

Kuroo shighs and shakes his head as he scratches the back of his neck.

"Why not?" Suga aks worried. He always was a bit of a mom.

"I haven't been able to see him since the dinner with his parents a few days ago because of university and it wasn't the best time to ask at the dinner." Kuroo explains as he turns to go into the kitchen. "And I don't exactly want to ask him by text or call, I want to ask him in person."

"Well, I hope you can get to ask him soon." Suga sighs.

"You know something don’t you." Kuroo asks from the kitchen as he searchs through the fridge for probably a snack.

"I don’t know why but I know Kenma's feelings, that's all." Suga says as Kuroo comes back into the living room. "But, as I already got done what I came here for. I shall be going home."

"Already?" Bokuto asks as he stands up from the sofa to walk over to his friend.

"Daichi trusts me and you but he still gets a little jealous." Sugawara smiles and he gives Bokuto a hug. "He also gets worried when I take long and thinks up the wildest things."

"Like you getting kidnapped?" Kuroo asks as he hugs Suga again after he had let go of Bokuto. 

"By aliens. Thank Oikawa for that one." Suga laughs as he let's go of Kuroo. "I promise I'll come by again soon. Maybe we can all have a party together instead of just the boys since we are graduating and stuff." Bokuto laughs as he follows Suga to the door with Kuroo.

"Maybe we can invite Bokuto's little friend." Kuroo smirks looking at Bokuto earning a giggle from Suga and a blush from Bokuto.

"I'd like that. I need to meet him." Suga says as he opens the door to go out.

"You are not meeting him till we are at least really close friends or going out on dates." Bokuto comments earning two laughs from his friends. "I'm not letting him see you teasing me till at least then."

"Okay, okay." Suga smiles when he turns around to wave them good bye. "See you later?"

"Yeah." Bokuto and Kuroo reply at the same time and watch Sugawara walk down the hall to walk down the stairs to get home.

"Really? I can't even talk to him on the phone before that? I can hear you talking to him on the phone sometimes at night you know." Kuroo asks as Bokuto closes the door to their apartment locking it and walks back to the living room.

"No!" Bokuto shouts to Kuroo while he flips his middle finger to him as he walks to the hallway to get to his bedroom. "Now, I'm getting changed! I am so cold!" He says over Kuroo's laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Sugawara makes his entrance! And yes I do kinda ship Bokuto and Suga together I don't know why. It was shown to me on a fic that I have read but I cannot remember the name at this moment. Anyway, I am finally off school so I hope to write quite a few chapters to post before I go on holiday since I won't be able to post then. I hope you enjoyed this chapter~


	6. Bokuto-san

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Akaashi have free time and decide to hang out, and it ends quite happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it ^~^

Bokuto is currently walking back home from buying food from the grocery store. He only had a week left so he would finally graduate and don’t get him wrong, he will miss his university volleyball team and his classmates but he was really relieved to finally finish all of this school life because that meant that his 'interview' to be able to get into the Japanese National Volleyball Team is near. He's obviously super nervous about it but his friends have reassured him a lot of times that he will be fine and even if he doesn't get in at least he can say that they actually called him to maybe get in.

And if he does get in, he will surely not be alone. If he does get accepted that means Oikawa will too, although he's a bit sad Kuroo gave up his volleyball dream but he's happy for him anyway.

As he neared his apartment, he thought about Akaashi. This was actually, a common occurrence. At the most randomest times the most gorgeous man he had ever encountered would pop into his head. Maybe he should invite Akaashi to his graduation ceremony... No, that would mean he would meet his friends and it would scare him off and that would mean bye-bye Akaashi forever. He wasn't embarrassed about his friends, no, but he knew how they would embarrass him and with whatever they would say they would scare Akaashi off and that wasn't an option right now. Even if nothing romantic happened between him and Akaashi he at least wanted to have him as a close friend and he wouldn’t let his good but at the same time teasing friends ruin that.

"I do want to see Akaashi right now though..." Bokuto whispers out loud. "Maybe I should text him and see if he's free today so we could hang out."

He and Akaashi has been talking for quite a few weeks. As the days pass the closer they get but they hadn't got a chance to meet again because of school and other things. But mainly school because of exams.

As Bokuto moves the bags full of food he was carrying to one hand so he could reach into his pocket to get his phone out and text Akaashi if he was free to hang out his mobile suddenly started playing the _One Punch Man_ opening song quite loudly from his hand startling him and indicating that he was getting a phone call.

He answers the call rapidly before it stops without bothering to look at the caller ID guessing that it's probably his mom wanting to know how her son's life is going or Kuroo wanting to know where the hell he was with his, or more correctly, their food.

"H-Hello?" He stutters as he tries not to drop his phone.

"Bokuto? Are you okay?" The familiar melodic voice at the other end asks and he quickly checks the caller ID to see if he's imagining things. He is quite in fact, not imagining things. Akaashi is in fact calling him in the middle of the day which he has never done before. As he puts his mobile back to his ear he hears Akaashi's confused voice call out his name once again.

"Y-Yes, I'm okay!" Bokuto quickly reassures Akaashi as he keeps walking to his apartment. "Wh-Why are you calling me? Is something the matter?"

"Can't I call one of my friends without there being something wrong?" Akaashi chuckles making Bokuto's heart start beating faster because of hearing that beautiful sound. And friend?! Akaashi considers Bokuto his friend?! Oh god, he was is happy right now.

"N-No! O-Of course you can call me without there being something wrong happening!" He quickly answers embarrassed. "It's just, you never call me apart from when you have time at night, so I was surprised."

"Hmm... I suppose that's true." Akaashi's says through the phone, a small smile appearing in Bokuto's lips just from hearing his beautiful voice. "But, I actually do have a reason as to why I am calling you. Nothing bad though."

"What's up then?" Bokuto asks intrigued as he opens his building's door and walks inside to get to his floor and into his and Kuroo's apartment.

"Well I'm actually free for a couple days till my last exam and school finishes and I don't really need to study for this test and I wanted to ask you if you were free too so I could then ask you if we could hang out today." Akaashi explains through the phone to Bokuto who was currently riding the elevator up to his floor.

"Y-Yes! I'm free!" Bokuto exclaims excitedly to Akaashi as he gets out of the elevator and walks towards the door of his apartment. "I was actually just about to text you the same thing right when you called me." Bokuto laughs as he gets into his apartment and closes the door behind him.

"That's quite a coincidence." Bokuto nods agreeing with Akaashi as he takes off his shoes although he knew he couldn’t see him.

"Yes, it is." Bokuto agrees when he notices Akaashi actually couldn't see him nodding and walks further into his apartment to go into the kitchen.

"So, are you able to meet me right now or should we hang out later if you have stuff to do right now?" Akaashi asks and Bokuto shakes his head once again not noticing Akaashi couldn't see him as he sets the bags of food he has been carrying on the kitchen island. "I'm saying that because I heard an elevator bell and a few doors opening and closing on your end."

"Oh, no, I was actually getting back from going to the grocery store when you called me so I was just getting into my apartment." Bokuto chuckles as he holds his phone between his ear and shoulder so it wouldn't drop as he takes the food out of the bags and puts them to their respective places around the kitchen.

"So, does that mean we can meet right now then?" Akaashi asks from the other end and Bokuto thinks his voice has a tone of happiness in it but he doesn't really pay mind to it since he's not really that good at reading people.

"Yup." Bokuto affirms as he keeps putting food to their places. "Just need to finish putting this food away and I'll be ready to go. So, want me to go to your house or...?"

"Actually I'm in a cafe close to my apartment right now and since you did tell me that you actually live close to me I was thinking we could meet here." Akaashi informs him as he puts the last pieces of food into the cupboards. "If that's alright with you of course."

"Totally alright with me!" Bokuto exclaims and chuckles as he puts the reusable shopping bags into the third drawer beside the fridge. "What cafe are you in?" Bokuto asks as he quickly runs to the bathroom to check if he looks okay.

"I don't know if you know it. It's a small café that's easy to miss because the entrance is in an alley. It's kind of homey, not a lot of people know about it." Bokuto intently hears Akaashi's explanation to where he is as he checks himself in the mirror. All good it seems.

"Yeah, I know which one you are about." Bokuto tells Akaashi as he steps out of the bathroom only to see a naked slim leg walk into Kuroo's bedroom and the door closing behind it. Kuroo must have company. "It always plays rock or oldish music that was popular, nearly everything is made of wood, always smells of coffee and stuff. My roommate really likes that place."

"Yes, that one." Akaashi affirms as Bokuto walks back into the living room.

"Then, I shall be there as soon as I can. So wait for me." Bokuto informs Akaashi as he walks back to the entrance of his house.

"I'll wait patiently for you, Bokuto." That phrase definitely sends what was Bokuto's calm heart into a frenzy and his cheeks tint into a very vivid red.

"S-See you soon."

"See you soon." The phone calls ends with a beep sound and Bokuto shakes his head to calm down. He takes his apartment and bike keys from the little table in the hall before walking out to meet Akaashi.

~~.~~

Bokuto opens the red door of the cafe and slowly walks down the stairs. He can already hear the kind of music Kuroo would listen to in his alone time emanating from the café even though he still hadn't reached the bottom. He really hadn’t thought that Akaashi would go somewhere like this but, Akaashi was full of surprises. He reaches the bottom of the stairs and opens another red wooden door in front of him only to be hit with rock music and the scent of coffee.

As he enters the coffee shop and closes the door behind him he notices there isn't many people right now. Some of then are talking with others while smiling and drinking coffee, others are working on their laptops and others are eating food provided by the shop.

Bokuto walks further into the room and looks around trying to find Akaashi. He's about to give up and just call out his name when he spots him at the far corner of the room where the old jukebox is situated in all it's glory. Akaashi is one of the people he had mentioned that is working on their computer. Akaashi's laptop is grey and covered in stickers. He has his chin rested on his hand and instead of looking stupid like Bokuto does when he does it, he looks like he's posing, just like a model. Just beautiful. He also has white earphones in his ears which are connected to his laptop, he wonders if he's watching something or is listening to music. Who knows.

He decides he should first order something to drink before going to Akaashi so he walks up to the little bar which has no cue and asks for an orange juice. The barista quickly gets a glass bottle filled with orange juice and pours half of it into the glass before handing it over to Bokuto and telling him the cost of the drink. Bokuto quickly pays the woman behind the counter and walks over to Akaashi with his juice and glass in hand.

It looks like Akaashi was too focused on whatever he was doing because he didn’t notice Bokuto walking up to him so when he sat down on the comfortable leather sofa in front of Akaashi, the gorgeous man nearly jumped off from his seat surprised making Bokuto laugh.

"You scared me!" Akaashi puts his hand over his probably rapidly beating heart on his chest.

"Sorry, sorry." Bokuto chuckles as he settles the glass bottle and glass filled with orange juice in front of him on the wooden table. "What has got you so focused on your laptop there?"

"Oh, I was just going over some things for my exam while I waited for you. Must have gotten to into it." Akaashi gives Bokuto a small smile before closing his laptop and putting it to the side so that he could rest his arms on top of the table.

"I still can't believe you know like 5 languages." Bokuto takes a drink of his orange juice and hums. He's always loved the orange juice from this café.

"Bokuto, that I study South European Languages and Culture doesn't mean I know 5 languages." Akaashi put his hand in front of his mouth as he chuckled deriving Bokuto from seeing his beautiful laughing smile once again. "I'm just fluent Japanese and Italian."

"But you do know words in like 5 other languages right?" He asks Akaashi who takes a sip from his coffee.

"Well...yes. Kind of."

"Then that means you know 5 other languages!" Bokuto exclaims proudly.

"That's not ex-"

Bokuto put his hands to his ears while making weird noises with his mouth in order to not hear whatever Akaashi was about to say. He's right and that's final.

Akaashi takes hold of Bokuto's wrists and pulls his hands away from his ears. "Okay, okay. I get it." Bokuto smiles proudly at Akaashi who lets go of his wrists and smiles while shaking his head. "Okay, so why did you order juice instead of coffee even though we are at a café?"

"I don't like coffee. Makes me too jittery." Bokuto explains as he takes another sip from his juice. "And I also love the orange juice they serve here. It's delicious."

"What about tea?" Akaashi asks.

"I don't mind it. My friends will sometimes make it for me if I'm too jumpy and stuff." Akaashi nods along to his explanation.

"So, were you not in school today Bokuto? Are you free for a few days like me?" Akaashi asks as he takes another drink from his warm looking coffee.

"I was actually in this morning to take an exam. I think it went well. But I'm free for a few days now till my final exam and graduation." Bokuto explains and when he finishes Akaashi starts to cough and beat his chest. "Akaashi, are you okay?" Bokuto asks worried nearly jumping off his seat.

"G-Graduation?!" Akaashi puts his hand towards Bokuto indicating him to sit down again as he coughs and looks at him.

"Y-Yeah?"

"H-How old are you?" Akaashi asks and lowers his hand down to the table once again.

"I'm 23 y-"

"Oh god, I am so sorry!" Akaashi cuts him off and gets up a little from his seat and bows to Bokuto making him look around alarmed not knowing what was happening or what to do.

"Wh-Why-"

"That was so rude of me!" Akaashi sits down once again but bows his head this time as he continues. "Why didn't you inform me you were older than me! I have been so rude to you these past weeks, Bokuto-san!"

The honorific Akaashi had added to his name slowly processed in his head and when he finally figured out what had gotten Akaashi so upset Bokuto started to laugh loudly disrupting the quiet atmosphere of the café.

When he's finally able to calm down, he apologizes to whoever he can from his seat at the people in the café and then looks over at Akaashi who is looking at him with blush at just the top of his cheeks and ears with wide eyes. Oh no, it's nearly making him laugh again.

"Akaashi you weren't rude, I don't care about stuff like that." He chuckles as he explains to Akaashi who slowly sits straight in his seat once again. "You can just say my name without the honorific, it's okay."

"No, no. I can't, Bokuto-san." Akaashi shakes his head and sighs. "You are older than me by two years I need to be respectful. Please, do let me use the honorific."

Bokuto sighs and sits back on his seat. "I guess if it makes you calmer then there's no choice. Though I hope that someday you won't use it."

"Unlikely."

"I can hope." Bokuto points at Akaashi who in turn smiles and takes another sip from his coffee.

They both talk for quite some time, sometimes stopping just to enjoy the music and slight café noises they could hear through their ears. They talk about quite a few things, school, family, friends, things that happened in their life, about why Bokuto can't drink water from the tap... There was two or three times that Akaashi's phone alerted him of a message but he just ignored it and told Bokuto it wasn't important and just kept talking. Bokuto really couldn't be happier just being able to talk with Akaashi.

"Oh." Akaashi let out a small gasp as he looks at the corner of the computer. He had opened his laptop a while ago to show Bokuto a video of an owl cafe here in Japan that they should visit together because of their love for owls and then they just started showing videos to each other about different things.

"What's wrong?"

"It's past 2 o'clock." Akaashi answers as he points to the time shown at the corner of his computer screen.

"Wow, we've been here for quite a few hours." Bokuto chuckles surprised. "I was having so much fun I didn't notice how quickly time passed."

"Same here." Akaashi giggles as he once again hides his laugh behind his hand and Bokuto pouts. "I wish I could spend some more time with you but I'm sorry, I promised my friend that I would go out with him to buy some stuff."

"It's no problem." Bokuto dismisses Akaashi's apology as he drinks the last bit of the second bottle of orange juice he had ordered. "I should probably get back home too before my roommate starts thinking I've been killed if he hasn't been distracted by the company he had over."

"Company?" Akaashi asks as he closes and puts away his laptop into his brown satchel.

"Yeah. When I went back to the apartment to leave the groceries I had bought when I was on the phone with you as I was steeping out of the bathroom from checking how I looked I saw a naked leg disappear into his room and the door close behind it." Bokuto explains as he and Akaashi get up from their seat to walk out. 

"Does he have company over often?" Akaashi asks. The both bow as thanks to the baristas before walking out of the café and walking up the stairs.

"No, not often since he likes somebody. But, if he does ever have one of his random adventures, he tries to go to their house instead of ours since he knows I don't really like seeing naked or half naked strangers walking around the apartment." Bokuto chuckles as he opens the red door and holds it open for Akaashi.

"Thank you, Bokuto-san." Akaashi walks outside and Bokuto follows after him closing the wooden red door behind him. "Well, I do hope that their company is no longer there for your sake."

"I hope so to." He agrees as they walk down the alley to the main street. "Do you want me to give you a ride home?"

"No, it's quite okay. I'll be going straight to where my friend wants me to meet them."

"It's really no problem for me to leave you wherever you need to meet them, Akaashi." Bokuto keeps trying not wanting to depart from Akaashi just yet.

"It's alright. I really would prefer to walk as well after sitting there for so many hours too." Akaashi smiles over at Bokuto as they reach the street.

"Well, if you're okay with that then I guess I'll let you go." Bokuto smiles back as he walks over to his motorcycle.

"It was really nice hanging out with you today Bokuto-san. I really enjoyed myself." Akaashi says as Bokuto gets on his bike. "We should, hang out again, soon." Akaashi steps closer to the bike.

"I had a lot of fun too Akaashi!" Bokuto exclaims happily as he puts the keys into the ignition. "And yeah, we should hang out again so-"

Bokuto stops talking when he feels Akaashi's soft lips on his cheek. His heart starts beating really fast and loudly, his face turns warm and he looks over at Akaashi who has stepped away.

"It's a **date**." Akaashi shows Bokuto a smirk which un-cages all the butterflies in his stomach and let's them dance freely inside. " Bye-Bye." Akaashi waves and turns around to walk away towards wherever he's supposed to meet his friend leaving Bokuto a mess on the sidewalk while sitting on his bike.

"Fuck." Bokuto quietly lets out before he hides his reddened face in his hands. "I'm screwed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who Kuroo had over? And Akaashi ignoring his phone? Will Bokuto recover? Who knows x3


	7. Fun With Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All friends are over. Drunk "fights" arouse. Suga is too drunk. And Bokuto worries about Akaashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG TO ANYBODY WHO CARED  
> I went on holiday back to my previous home, Ibiza and when I came back i just wanted to hang out with friends and concentrate on my art summer homework.  
> But here it is! Chapter 7! I'll be writing up chapter 8 today too~

Days passed and Bokuto still thought about that day with Akaashi. He still thought he was screwed. After all, his crush kissed him on the cheek and basically told him that they should go out on a date. Wasn't this going really fast? But, Akaashi seems to like him. Or maybe he unconsciously thinks of him as a replacement for that guy who dumped him when they met. But maybe Akaashi really does like him.

Ugh, he's overthinking again.

"Bo, you are overthinking again." Kuroo pokes him on the head as he walks past him saying what Bokuto was thinking.

"I know." He pouts as he takes out the cans of beer from the fridge.

"Let me guess, thinking about the dark haired beauty?" Kuroo smirks as he starts putting out snacks. "Not me of course, your crush."

"Funny." Bokuto chuckles as he helps Kuroo. "But, yes."

"Look, Bo." Kuroo calls out and turns around to look at Bokuto directly. "We finally graduated yesterday. We had our party with our families yesterday and today we are having one with our friends." Bokuto sighs and looks at his best friend. "It's our day, so leave those thoughts behind for one night and have fun." Kuroo smiles and pats Bokuto's shoulder. "We'll talk about that date and your crush tomorrow, okay?"

Bokuto sighs and nods. "Yeah, okay."

"Party time then!" Kuroo shouts prancing into the living room. "Oh! Remember to tell your mom thanks for the cake she gave us yesterday, it was delicious."

"I'll text her now before I forget!" Bokuto shouts to Kuroo as he disappears into the hallway probably to go into his bedroom to get ready for when everybody arrives.

He smiles as he takes out his phone to text his mom about the cake she had made for them graduating. Kuroo was right, he should just have fun today and figure out about Akaashi and the date tomorrow.

~~.~~

Their friends came over shortly after, one after the other and the party started. They eat a lot of non-healthy food. Drank alcohol. Played very competitive games. Definitely got drunker by the hour. And had a lot of fun.

Currently he was having a really aggressive fight with Kuroo and Oikawa. Kuroo was winning the fight by far.

"Fuck you, Kuroo!" Oikawa shouts at Kuroo while wearing the usual pout on his face.

"Yeah!" He kicks Kuroo on the shin to try and make him unbalanced.

"Ow!" Kuroo rubs his shin. "That's cheating."

"Will you guys calm down!" Sawamura's deep voice silences the whole room. "You are only playing Mario Kart!"

"A really competitive and **important** game of Mario Kart!" Oikawa drunkenly shouts at Sawamura while still keeping his eyes focused on princess Peach riding the pink car on the TV screen.

"I will win this!" Bokuto shouts as he comes in second place getting closer to Kuroo whom is in first place.

"In your wildest dreams!" Kuroo smirks as he nears the finish line. "I didn't play different versions of this game with Kenma , master of games, without learning a thing or two from him!"

Bokuto smiles as he sees the item he got from the Item Box he just passed through. A red shell.

"Ah." Kozume lets out a small sound from the floor causing Kuroo to quickly look at him and back at the screen.

"What?" Kuroo asks panicked as he looks between Kozume and the television once again.

"Gotcha!" He shouts as he lets the red shell he acquired earlier go.

"NO!" The Mario whom was really close to the finish line suddenly stumbles and goes round in circles as the red shell Bokuto threw hits him letting Luigi get in first place and win the race.

"YEAH YEAH YEAH!" Bokuto jumps up from the sofa punching the air excitedly and quickly falls from unbalance onto the couch again.

"Be careful sweetie, you're drunk." Sugawara calls out to him from Sawamura's lap on the other sofa.

"I'm not drunk." Bokuto tells Sugawara and hiccups right after. "Okay, maybe a little bit. But, you're drunk too."

"How dare you. I am not!" Sugawara gasps and sits up on Sawamura's lap from being cuddled up onto his chest.

"Not to be mean Refreshing-kun but you are drunk." Oikawa smiles at Sugawara as he sprawls out on the floor and the congratulation scene plays out on the TV.

"Oikawa and Bokuto are right Suga, you are." Sawamura tells his boyfriend whom looks at him in shock.

"I came here to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now." Sugawara rests his hand on his chest to express his shock but suddenly starts giggling to himself.

"See? Drunk." Bokuto laughs at Sugawara who is giggling into Sawamura's shoulder whom just shakes his head smiling and pets the giggling Sugawara's silver blonde hair.

Oikawa then starts laughing from the floor too making Iwazumi roll his eyes and then lightly kicks Oikawa's side. "You are very drunk too, trashikawa."

"Oh, how could my dear Iwa-chan hurt me like that!" Oikawa dramatically says as he holds the side which Iwaizumi kicked.

"Kuroo, stop pouting." Kozume's small voice resounds from beside him and Bokuto turns his head to see him shaking Kuroo's shoulder who has his face hidden in the sofa's arm.

"I'm sorry bro, but I won fair and square." Bokuto puts his hand on Kuroo's slumped back.

Kuroo slowly looks up to Bokuto and sniffs. "You truly feel sorry?"

"I am so sorry." Bokuto smiles at his best friend whom smiles back at him.

"Thank you Bo. You're the best bro anybody could have." Kuroo gives Bokuto a hug and hears Kozume let out a little huff from beside them.

"Bro." Bokuto sniffs as he gets emotional and hugs Kuroo back tightly.

"You are both so drunk." Kozume says from beside them making them let go of each other a little to look at him properly.

"You are just jealous because we both love each other so much." Bokuto tells Kozume as he pats Kuroo's back a little. Kozume must be right though, he's starting to feel a little tipsy now.

"Aw, are you jealous Kenma?" Kuroo smirks and Kozume suddenly blushes looking away from them.

"Of course I'm no-"

"Kenma~" Kuroo let's go of Bokuto and tackles Kenma into a hug. "I love you too Kenma~"

"Get off! You stink!" Kozume tries to pry Kuroo away from him but he just rubs his cheek to Kenma's.

"How could you do this to me bro! I thought you loved me!" Bokuto reaches out his hand as he cries.

"There's enough room in my heart for you both." Kuroo smiles at him and holds Bokuto's hand tightly as he keeps rubbing his cheek to Kozume's while keeping him in a tight hug.

"Kuroo..." Bokuto smiles and squeezes Kuroo's hand.

"Fuck, you are both too drunk." Iwaizumi says more to himself as he tries to pull Oikawa up on his feet from the floor.

"Suga!" They suddenly hear Sawamura gasp Sugawara's name and they turn their heads only to see drunk Sugawara fondle his boyfriends manhood as he kisses his neck.

"Go, Sugawara." Kuroo chuckles from beside him and whistles to the lovebirds.

"How did you let him get that drunk? You know he gets, **sexual** , when he drinks a little too much." Bokuto giggles a little as Sugawara keeps touching his overly embarrassed boyfriend without a care of the people around them.

"I didn't let him drink that mu-!" Sawamura groans as he tries to push his boyfriend's hands away. "He must have. Sneaked a few drinks on. Me."

"Daichi~" Sugawara sings and nips Sawamura's bottom lip. "Help me to the bathroom~"

"Oooooh." Oikawa and Kuroo smirk as Sawamura's face turns bright red.

"I'll go get Suga water, see if that calms him down." Bokuto chuckles as he slowly stands up from the sofa nearly falling over.

"Daichi can help me calm down~" Suga giggles as he tries to unbutton Sawamura's jeans.

"Get a room!" Bokuto hears Oikawa call out as he walks over to the kitchen to get some water for Sugawara.

He slowly walks over to the fridge so he doesn't trip on his drunken feet to grab a bottle of water . He opens the fridge door and grabs one of the bottles when suddenly his ringtone floods his ears making him drop the bottle by surprise.

Bokuto shakes his head quickly to get rid of his surprise which makes him feel a little dizzy but he reaches into his pocket to grab the vibrating mobile out. Without looking at the caller ID he answers the call and puts his phone to his ear. "Hey hey hey!"

"Bokuto-san..." A familiar but right now watery sounding voice calls out his name and sniffs from the other side of the phone causing Bokuto to start panicking.

"Akaashi? What's wrong?" Bokuto asks worried. Akaashi sounds likes he's crying or has been crying at least.

"N-Nothing." Akaashi coughs a little and he can hear shuffling sounds from the other side. Akaashi must be moving about. "I-I'm just a little down, th-that’s all."

"Do you want me to go over to your house?" Bokuto asks as he picks up the bottle he had dropped earlier, the feeling of being drunk seeming to have disappeared from his mind and body all of a sudden.

"No!" Akaashi shouts and Bokuto frowns as he closes the fridge door. "N-No, it's alright Bokuto-san."

"Are you s-"

"Y-Yes. I am sure." Akaashi sniffs again. "A-Am I bothering you Bokuto-san? I can just g-go if you-"

"No! You're not bothering me at all!" He stops Akaashi mid-sentence afraid he would hang up on him if he let him finish what he was going to say.

"I-If you say so..." Akaashi stutters from the other side and he let's out a breath in relief.

"Not to be rude, but why did you call me if you're saying you're okay?" Bokuto asks as he sits on one of the stools around the kitchen island.

"A-Actually I was hoping you could tell me some of your crazy stories." He answers and Bokuto nods even though he knew Akaashi couldn't see him. "To distract me from some thoughts before going to sleep... If you wouldn't mind."

"How could I mind Akaashi, I'll gladly distract you with my amazing adventures." Bokuto laughs hoping to relax Akaashi even if little.

Akaashi didn't speak for a little while making Bokuto become a little anxious. Maybe laughing upset him more instead of making him relaxed. He then heard Akaashi sigh from the other side.

"...You are a really good person Bokuto-san. I hope you know that." Akaashi speaks in a low voice and Bokuto's cheeks turn red as the words that Akaashi said replay in his mind.

"I-If you heard some of the things I have done in my life y-you wouldn't think that." Bokuto laughs nervously and he scratches his head embarrassed.

"No, Bokuto-san. You are a really amazing person and anybody should have somebody like you in their life's." Akaashi sniffs once again and Bokuto smiles.

"You are a really amazing person too..." Bokuto says and he rests his head on his free arm on the kitchen island as he smiles happily.

"I'm not all that great if you knew things I have done." He hears Akaashi giggle from the other side probably because he said something similar to what he had said before.

"To me, you are amazing." Bokuto blushes because of his words but smiles wider as he hears Akaashi giggle again.

"Are you flirting with me right now Bokuto-san?"

"No, I'm only speaking truth." He answers and hears Akaashi let out a quiet sigh, but he can hear the smile in it. "But I could you know. If you wanted me to. I don’t mind..."

Akaashi laughs from the other side this time and Bokuto laughs along happy to hear Akaashi feel better. "Maybe some other time, right now I would like to hear some of your stories."

"Of course, whatever you desire Akaashi." Bokuto says to Akaashi whom giggles in response.

He tells Akaashi some stories from his life for a while, Akaashi only saying some things from time to time to let him know he was listening to his stories. From time to time he hear Akaashi's phone let out a vibration but it seems he just ignores it like he did at the café. But after a while the vibrations stop.

Suddenly, shouts could be heard from Akaashi's side and Bokuto picks up his head from the island. "Akaashi, what's happening over there? Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes, Bokuto-san. It's just some drunk outside my apartment." Akaashi stutters letting Bokuto know that he probably wasn't telling the whole truth.

Do you want me to come over? He asks worried once again.

"N-No. I'll be okay. You go have fun with your friends, I know you were having a party with them today and I kept you from them too long." Akaashi replies and Bokuto shakes his head.

"Akaashi-"

"Thank you for telling me those stories Bokuto-san, you really are great. I'll be going to bed. Good night." Akaashi stops him and as he was about to talk back and hears a click indicating the call ended.

Damnit. Bokuto sighs and stands up. He picks up the water bottle and walks into the living room to give it to Sugawara.

"We thought you died, Bo." Kuroo calls out from the sofa as he runs his fingers through Kozume's hair.

Bokuto looks around the living room in search of Sugawara but he's nowhere to be seen along with Sawamura.

"Where's Daichi and Su-"

"Daichi!" Bokuto suddenly hears Suga moan Sawamura's name from the hallway and blushes.

"You took too long getting that water." Iwaizumi tells him and takes a sip from his bear, Oikawa's head resting on his shoulder.

"Yeah, was something wrong?" Kozume's small voice calls out from sitting on the floor in-between Kuroo's legs still looking at his phone.

"Yeah, everything's okay." Bokuto smiles and sits beside Kuroo on the sofa.

"Were you talking to your little boyfriend?" Kuroo nudges his shoulder with his, a smirk gracing his lips.

"Again, not my boyfriend." Bokuto smiles and nudges Kuroo back. "But, yes, he called me crying. Told me nothing was wrong but wanted me to distract him with some stories."

"That's a little weird. Although Oikawa used to do that sometimes when we were in high school." Iwaizumi says from the other sofa as he looks down at the sleeping Oikawa with love in his eyes.

"Yeah. Weirder is that I kept hearing his phone vibrating, probably getting messages but he just seemed to ignored them. He did the same at the café, said it wasn't important." Bokuto explains, still worried about Akaashi. "And then there was some shouts and he said it was just some drunk and when I said if I should go over he told me not to worry, that he was fine and hung up saying he was going to sleep." Bokuto put the bottle down on the floor. "I'm worried."

"Do you want us to go with you to check on him right now?" Kuroo asks him.

"No. I believe him if he says he will be okay. But, I'll call him tomorrow to check on him." He replies and turns his head to smile at Kuroo. "Thanks for offering though."

"Of course." Kuroo smiles back.

They hear the sound of footsteps and turn their heads to see Sugawara in a burgundy bathrobe humming a random tune with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"That's my robeeee." Kuroo whines while Iwaizumi snickers.

"Don't worry, I got cleaned before putting it on." Sugawara smiles and sits down beside Bokuto on the sofa resting his head on his shoulder. "I hope you don't mind if we stay over."

"You're more than welcome to stay over. We thought it would turn out that way anyway." He smiles down at Sugawara.

"Where's Daichi?" Iwaizumi asks from the other sofa as he pets Oikawa's hair.

"I left him to regain some energy." Sugawara smiles and picks up the bottle from the floor and opens it. "I'm not finished with him after all."

"I feel sorry for him." Kuroo laughs.

"Don't worry Kuroo, I'm Suga takes good care of him too. Even if he drains the life out of him sometimes." Bokuto laughs causing everybody in the room to laugh along too apart from Kenma and sleeping Oikawa.

He will call Akaashi tomorrow. Like Kuroo said, have fun today with all his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never let Suga drink too much and what's up with Akaashi? Maybe we will find out soon x3


	8. I Am Fond Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto loves Kuroo's cooking. Bokuto calls Akaashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER UPDATE SO SOON?!  
> Yes.  
> I hope you enjoy considering I didn't write the chapter like I had originally planned xp

Bokuto and Kuroo were currently eating breakfast, well, brunch better said, around the kitchen island while they waited for their friends to wake up. He still hasn't called Akaashi. He wants to wait till he's fully awake and fed before calling to make sure he's okay, just in case he says something stupid because of his tired mind.

"Are you actually going to eat your food or are you just going to stare at it longingly?" Kuroo laughs as he points at Bokuto's plate. Delicious cooked food provided by Kuroo barely eat.

"Oh, yeah. Was thinking sorry." He nods and stuffs a piece of bacon into his mouth.

"Have you not called Mr Beauty yet?" Kuroo asks and takes a sip from his hot coffe.

"No. I thought it'd be a better idea to call him once I'm fully awake." Bokuto informs his best friend as he keeps eating. "By the way have I reminded you lately that I love you and your food?"

"Every time I cook." Kuroo chuckles and finishes off his food. "And let me guess, worried you would say something stupid with your tired brain?"

"Affirmative."

"Good idea." Kuroo stands up from the stool and walks over to the dishwasher to leave his plate along with his glass and cutlery inside. "So, you have a date planned yet?"

"I've been thinking so much about how he actually said that while thinking if he does actually like me that I didn’t think about planning a date." Bokuto laughs as he finishes his food.

"I'm pretty sure he likes you." Kuroo informs him as he rests back on the kitchen counter while looking at Bokuto.

"Why do you say that?" He asks curious as he leaves his plate and fork into the dishwasher like Kuroo had done before.

"Bo, seriously, he would not have said that if he didn’t at least have a little thing for you." Kuroo chuckles and ruffles Bokuto's hair. "And what's not to like about you? Have more confidence in yourself."

Bokuto laughs and pulls Kuroo's hands away before he messes up his hair even more. "Right, if you say so Kuroo."

"Kuroo..."

They both look up to see a sleepy Kozume standing in front of the kitchen island while rubbing his closed eyes. His hair is a mess and he's wearing one of Kuroo's t-shirts which looks like a dress on him because of how big it is, one of his shoulders also showing because of the wide neck.

"Good morning Kenma, hungry?" Kuroo smiles fondly at Kozume as he signals him to sit down. Kozume just nods a little in response as he sits down on one of the stools. "Food will be ready soon then,be patient and don't fall asleep again while waiting." Kuroo turns around and begins making Kozume's food.

"Kenma you're so cute when you're just awake!" Bokuto hugs Kozume while rubbing his cheek on the partially blonde's soft cheek.

"B'kuto stop your stubble hurts." Kozume mumbles as he weakly tries to push Bokuto away.

"You are so cute though!" He informs Kozume again as he squeezes him tighter into the hug.

"Okay Bo, step away from the tired pudding." Kuroo calls out as he keeps making the so called pudding's food.

"Jeez, okay." He pouts as he let's go of the tired Kozume. "I'll go make a call."

"Start planning the date! We want to meet him soon!" Kuroo shouts over at him as he walks down the hallway. He shakes his head with a smile on his face as he enters his bedroom.

Bokuto closes the door behind him and walks over to his bed. He picks up the phone from the mattress as he sits down and unlocks it to look for Akaashi's mobile number in his contacts. When he finds it he clicks on it but stops before hitting the call button suddenly getting nervous about calling Akaashi in fear that he will annoy him.

"C'mon Koutarou, you can do it." He whispers to himself as he shakes his head and presses the call button.

It rings a few times without anybody answering making him nervous in case something actually had happened to Akaashi or he was still sleeping and would be disturbing him. Finally the call is answered with a click. "Hello?" Akaashi's slightly tired sounding voice answers.

"H-Hey, it's Bokuto." He lets a sigh of relief out. Akaashi sounds okay.

"Oh, hi Bokuto-san. Is something the matter?" Akaashi asks sounding more awake.

"Yeah everything's okay, I was actually calling to see how you are. Make sure you're okay." Bokuto explains as he flops back on his bed.

"I'm okay too, Bokuto-san thanks for calling to ask." He hears Akaashi huff what sounds like a small laugh, something Kozume would do and he smiles. "Although I don't see why you would need to call to ask."

"W-Well, I was honestly quite worried about you because of last night so I though calling you and hearing you're okay would stop making me nervous." He chuckles a little noticing how stupid that must sound to him.

"Oh, well I'm sorry I worried you Bokuto-san I really am okay I was just having a bad night." Akaashi informs him and he he hears shuffling from outside his bedroom door.

"Do you want to talk about it? I'm a good listener!" Bokuto laughs and then eyes the door when he hears a thump.

"I honestly don't want to remember last night Bokuto-san, less talk about it. I am sorry." Akaashi sighs from the other end. "Thanks for asking though."

"No need to apologize for that! I understand." Bokuto smiles and he hears Akaashi chuckle from the other side. "But actually I-" He stops as he hears some murmuring from outside his door. "Actually, could you hold on a second? I need to check on something." He whispers to Akaashi as he sits up.

"Of course?"

Bokuto sets his phone beside him on the bed before standing up and slowly walking towards his bedroom door trying not to make much noise. He puts his ear to the door and can hear loud whispering coming from the other side. He rolls his eyes sighing and stands up straight before yanking the door open only to see most of his friends crashing down to his feet.

"Having fun eavesdropping?" Bokuto asks as he crosses his arms while looking down at Kuroo, Oikawa and Sugawara.

"Actually, no, we weren't able to catch too much of the conversation." Sugawara actually complains as he rolls his eyes and pouts.

"We couldn't even catch you saying his name." Oikawa says as he stands up from the floor and wipes the dust off his clothes.

He looks over at Kuroo whom is beginning to stand up. His best friend looks at him and gives him a smile but when that doesn’t work on him Kuroo sighs and pouts just like Sugawara. "I'm sorry! I really wanted to know more about this person and I needed help eavesdropping!"

"I hate you all." Bokuto turns around so he's not looking at them to try and make them think he's really angry.

"Bo! No! Don't hate me!" Kuroo cries out while standing up quickly and clings to Bokuto's arm. "Please forgive me!"

"I don't know..." He looks away from Kuroo and tries his best not to laugh.

"C'mon Bokuto, you love us really." Sugawara speaks up as he clings to his other arm making him look in front to avoid both his friend's eyes.

"Yeah, forgive us!" Oikawa rests his forehead between Bokuto's shoulders.

He doesn't say anything for a while, but with each second it's harder for him not to laugh.

"BOKUTOOOO!" All three of his friends cry out his name making him burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay I forgive you all just don’t do it again." He keeps laughing and looks at all of them.

"No promises!" Sugawara giggles and he rolls his eyes at him.

"Now, shoo! I still have somebody on hold." Bokuto tries to push everyone out of his room and they all suddenly smirk and start shouting things to Akaashi to embarrass him.

"HEY BLACK HAIRED BEAUTY TAKE GOOD CARE OF OUR BO!"

"START DATING HIM ALREADY DON’T KEEP HIM WAITING!"

"WE HOPE TO MEET YOU SOON!"

"Okay! Out! All of you!" Bokuto shouts embarrassed and closes the door to his bedroom as soon as they're out and start laughing.

He pulls his hair back flustered and walks over to the bed and picks up his phone before flopping down onto his bed. He takes a deep breath before talking into the phone. "Hey, I'm back."

"You have quite lively friends, Bokuto-san." Akaashi giggles from the other side and Bokuto whines

"Oh no, you heard them." He wipes his hand over his face.

"I was only able to pick up on some things if that reassures you." Akaashi informs him while still giggling.

"Did you hear the last things they shouted?" Bokuto asks hopeful.

"...Yes."

"Then no I am not reassured sorry, Akaashi." He sighs.

I am quite flattered your friends know me as the 'Black Haired Beauty' though if I am honest. Akaashi lets out a laugh making Bokuto smile a little.

"Can I ask you something?" Bokuto asks Akaashi.

"Of course."

"Did you really mean the... **date** thing?"

" I did, though if you need more reassurance, for a way to put it, I am quite fond of you Bokuto-san." Bokuto's cheeks redden quite quickly and his eyes grow wide. "If I got it wrong and don't actually want to d-"

"**No!** No! I do!" Bokuto stops Akaashi mid-sentence. " I just. I wasn't really sure and I needed to make sure..."

"Was my answer sufficient?" Akaashi asks and Bokuto smiles.

"Yeah, it was." Bokuto nods even though Akaashi can’t see him. "I'm quite fond of you too, Akaashi."

"Does that mean we are going on a date?"

"Yeah!" He replies excited before remembering about the date thing. "Although I am sorry, you will need to wait, I haven't planned anything yet."

"I can wait. Though I hope it is soon."

"I hope so too."

For a while, both of them don't talk and the silence is comfortable between the two of them. Bokuto is pretty sure or at least he would like to believe that Akaashi is smiling as much as he is at the other side of this phone.

"By the way, Bokuto-san..."

"Yes?"

"I would also quite like to meet your friends soon."

"You really don't." Bokuto laughs. "But I can assure you they're great."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter!!!


	9. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Bokuto has it planned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again? So soon? I know I know shocker  
> I hadn't thought of putting the date in this chapter at the start, it was just going to be a short chapter of Bokuto finally asking Akaashi out but then I thought "what the heck!" and kept writing so...enjoy?

"Are you sure it's a good idea?"

"Oh my god, Bokuto! For the millionth time, yes!" Kuroo sighs frustrated as he watches Bokuto anxiously pace around the living room.

"But, I'm not bringing him anywhere fancy and it's like our first date!" Bokuto turns around to look directly at his best friend with worried eyes. "Is that okay?"

"Bo, the date is perfect. He seems like a calm peaceful guy so this is great, if you go on another date then you can bring him somewhere fancy if you want but let me remind you that two dudes going out to a fancy restaurant in Japan while blushing ins't the most normal thing over here yet." Kuroo explains to him as calmly as possible.

"Right, right..." He nods at Kuroo while biting his nail still worried.

"Bo!"

"What?!"

"Call him and finally ask him out! He's been waiting like weeks!" Kuroo says as he slides down from the sofa a little to be able to stick his leg out and kick Bokuto's ass.

"Ouch!" Bokuto pouts at Kuroo while rubbing his sore ass. "Okay, okay."

"'Atta boy." Kuroo smirks and he re-positions himself on a comfortable position on the couch once again.

Bokuto smiles and walks over to the kitchen so he can get a bit of privacy from Kuroo when calling Akaashi. He loves his best friend but he's super nosy. Although he can be like that sometimes too.

He pulls out his phone from his pocket and unlocks it before searching for Akaashi's number to call him. Once he finds it Bokuto takes a moment to deeply breath in and breathe out before clicking the call button. He puts the phone to his ear as he rests on the kitchen counter and only a few seconds pass before the call is answered.

"Good evening, Bokuto-san." Akaashi's soft voice resonates from the speaker.

"Heya Akaashi!" Bokuto smiles. "What's up?"

"Not much, I was just cleaning my house a little." He hears Akaashi softly chuckle. "What about you?"

"Well I was just watching TV and I thought it would be a good time to ask you something." Bokuto's free hand forms into a fist becoming nervous once again. Maybe Akaashi doesn't want to go on a date with him anymore. That's possible.

"What did you need to ask me?" Akaashi asks curiously.

"Well, I finally got it all planned so..." Bokuto let's out a sigh as he closes his eyes. "Would like to go out on a date with me?"

"Of course, Bokuto-san."

"Eh?" He opens his eyes, his mouth beginning to form a grin. "Really?"

"Bokuto-san, I believe we had cleared this up quite a few days ago." Akaashi laugh softly. "You know, that I did want to go out on a date with you."

"W-Well, yes. But, I thought maybe you had gotten tired of waiting or of me and didn’t want to go out on a date with me anymore." Bokuto explains.

"Well I was beginning to believe that you would never ask me out on a date and was going to ask you instead before I began to give up on our relationship progressing if I am to be honest." Akaashi tells him and Bokuto is about to talk back when Akaashi keeps talking. "Also I do not believe I would ever get tired of you Bokuto-san, you are a fairly interesting person." A red hue begins to appear on his cheeks as well as his smile growing wider.

"Sorry I took so long Akaashi! I wanted to plan a really good date so it took me some time." Bokuro laughs. "I also wouldn't get tired of you Akaashi, you are a very interesting person to!"

"That makes me happy to hear Bokuto-san." He hears Akaashi let out a little giggle making Bokuto shine. "I also accept your apology even though you made me wait this long."

"Thanks." Bokuto laughs and starts playing with his hair. "So, when are you free to go out on a date with me?"

"Let me check, one seconds." Bokuto nods although knowing Akaashi isn't able to see him and he begins to hear shuffling and a little muttering from the speaker on his phone. "Is this Saturday good for you, Bokuto-san?"

"It's perfect!" Bokuto shouts but quickly apologizes Akaashi for being so loud. "It's good, really good."

"That's good then, Bokuto-san. It’s a date." God, that made Bokuto's heart dance inside his chest. 

"Y-Yes! W-Well, if it’s okay with you, I'll pick you up at your apartment in my bike. Wear something comforable too." Bokuto explains trying not to give much away. "I'll text you at which time I'll be over at on Saturday."

"That sounds great." Akaashi chuckles and Bokuto smiles. "I shall see you on Saturday then, Bokuto-san. Good bye."

"S-See you on Saturday." The phone clicks indicating the call ended.

Bokuto slowly puts the phone back on the counter and recolects all what was said on the phone, a big smile appearing on his face.

"YEAH YEAH YEAH!"

"Congrats Bokuto but shut up! I'm trying to talk to Kenma myself!" Kuroo shouted to Bokuto from the sofa.

"Sorry!" Bokuto shouts back, a big grin still on his face.

He was so god damn happy after all.

~~.~~

Bokuto rode the Japanese streets gracefully in his motorcycle, a big grin plastered on his face thinking about who he was going to see in just a few minutes and what they were going to do together this afternoon.

Hopefully he gave Akaashi enough time to get ready for when he arrived at his apartment considering he obviously didn't know how long it took him to get ready. Like, for example, he takes more time getting ready compared to Kuroo, but what about compared to Akaashi? He guesses he still takes longer compared to Akaashi, but he doesn’t know for sure.

Bokuto begins to see Akaashi's apartment building more clearly so he takes the risk of going that bit faster between the moving cars considering there wasn't really traffic and he really wanted to see Akaashi soon.

He sighs relieved as he stops in front of the building safely. Nobody hurt in the process of going that little bit faster. Bokuto smiles and gets off his motorbike as he takes off his helmet in order to send Akaashi a text message letting him know he was here and waiting for him to come down. He puts his mobile phone back in his jean pocket and crosses his arms over his chest while looking down at his feet smiling as he waits for Akaashi to reply to his message.

"Bokuto-san!" Bokuto hears an angel's voice call out his name and he looks up surprised to see Akaashi walking over to him. Looks like he was able to get ready in record time, didn’t even need to send a reply message to Bokuto.

Although late, Bokuto has noticed that Akaashi is quite stylish. He wouldn’t be surprised if people had asked him to become a model throughout his life, he would be a really good one. Maybe he should also tell him to pursue a career in modelling as a side job at least.

Akaashi was wearing fitting ripped black jeans along with a white top and a grey shirt over it with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was also wearing a simple long necklace that seemed to have a little shiny ball at the end. Truly stylish.

"Y-You look great." Bokuto stutters. He can feel his cheeks get slightly warm.

Akaashi stops in front of Bokuto, a small but beautiful smile on his face. "Thank you Bokuto-san. You look quite great yourself."

Bokuto didn’t think he looked that great, especially compared to the model material standing in front of him. He was just wearing a black and white checkered shirt with some old but sturdy jeans. His hair spiked up.

"Th-Thanks, not as good as you though." He chuckles, embarrassed. Akaashi complimenting him really made his heart race.

"I disagree." Akaashi says as he makes a point to stare at Bokuto up and down, one corner of his mouth lifting higher that the other.

Bokuto quickly turns around so he can hide his suddenly bright red face from Akaashi. He opens the seat and grabs the extra helmet he brought over for Akaashi, safety is always first after all. He takes in a deep breath before turning back around to hand the helmet to Akaashi.

"H-Here, we should get going."

"Thanks." Akaashi nods as he takes the helmet from him and begins to put it on, Bokuto doing the same. "Am I allowed to know where we are going or doing?"

"Nope, it's a surprise you will need to wait." Bokuto smiles as he finishes putting on his helmet and gets back on the motorcycle. "C'mon Akaashi."

Akaashi slowly gets on behind Bokuto on the motorcycle and like on that rainy day Bokuto had met crying Akaashi, he loops his arms around his middle and rests his head on his back. "Ready."

"Right. Let's go then!" Bokuto shouts excited and happy and starts the motorbike before riding away to their date destination.

~~.~~

After maybe past half an hour they arrive at their destination.

"Inokashira Park?" Akaashi asks behind him as they stop at a parking.

"Yeah. I thought we could have like a picnic at the shade and then go on a little walk and stuff like that." Bokuto explains and takes off his helmet, turning around to look at Akaashi behind him who is taking his own helmet off. "I hope that's okay... We can go somewhere else if you want..."

"No, Bokuto-san, this is perfect." Akaashi looks up at him with a smile and steps off the motorcycle.

"Great!" He smiles happily as he takes the key out of the ignition and steps off the motorcycle. He opens the seat and takes out a bag in which he has packed their lunch in. He takes the security chain out from the compartment before putting Akaashi's helmet inside and closing the seat. Bokuto locks the motorcycle in place with his own helmet through it too and stands up to look at Akaashi. "Good, now let's go."

Akaashi nods and they both start walking into the park. The calmly talk about their week as they walk through the park for somewhere to sit and eat in their lunch in privacy. They soon find a perfect place in the shade where no one would willingly be looking but not too far away from where everybody is sitting for it to be considered weird.

Bokuto opens the bag and takes out a red blanket. He sets it out on the grass and motions for Akaashi to sit down as he takes out all the food and drinks.

"This is quite the feast for a picnic." Akaashi chuckles as he looks around at all the food Bokuto has laid out. "Did you make all this?"

"To be honest, no." Bokuto laughs embarrassed as he hands Akaashi some cutlery. "My roommate made most of it, he's a really good cook. But I did make some or helped make some others!"

"Do you not consider yourself to be a good cook, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi asks interested as Bokuto hands him a glass.

"Not compared to Kuroo, but I'm not bad it!" He smiles as he asks Akaashi if he would like some wine, Akaashi accepts quite surprised. "I consider myself to be a better baker though."

"So the dessert..."

"Is made by yours truly!" Bokuto laughs and he pours himself a bit of wine.

"I knew you were going to do a good job when it came to planning this date considering how much time you spent planning it Bokuto-san." Akaashi looks at him as Bokuto finally sits down. "But this is better than I imagined."

"Really?!" Bokuto asks excited.

"Yes."

"I'm so happy you like it Akaashi!" Bokuto smiles brightly with how happy he is. "Well, I hope you enjoy the food then." He raises his wine filled glass to Akaashi.

"I'm sure I will, Bokuto-san." Akaashi smiles and clinks his glass to Bokuto's before they take a sip and start eating.

They eat their food slowly, talking throughout their meal happily. Bokuto decides to have just one glass of wine since he's their transport home and tells Akaashi to keep drinking if he wants to but he feels bad and decides to join Bokuto with the lemonade. Most of the food is eat, a few pieces left because they eat so much and couldn’t eat more of the delicious food. Although there's still a bit of space left for the dessert Bokuto had made.

They sit there for a while just talking as they wait for their food to settle before they start packing everything away. They decide to go on a walk through the park, walking really close to each other, their hands grazing from time to time but not brave enough to hold each other's hand in public.

After what feels like eternity and what truly was hours of talking while walking or sitting around the park, they decide it's time to go home when the sky starts turning quite dark.

The ride home is pleasant. Akaashi holding tightly to Bokuto with his head rested between Bokuto's shoulder blades. A smile is in both their faces.

After a half an hour back home they get to Akaashi's apartment, Bokuto slightly pouts as they come to a stop in front of the apartment belonging to Akaashi, he doesn't want this day to be over yet after all he loves Akaashi's company.

Akaashi lets go of Bokuto and gets off the motorcycle, taking off his helmet. He looks at Bokuto and he truly does not want to leave Akaashi and he hopes that what he's seeing inside Akaashi's pretty silver eyes is the same feeling.

"Bokuto-san..."

"Y-Yes?"

"Would you like to come up to my house and get a cup of orange juice since you don’t like coffee before you leave?" Akaashi smiles at Bokuto, helmet still between his delicate hands.

"I would love to!" Bokuto smiles happily and takes off his own helmet before getting off the motorbike. He puts the extra helmet inside the seat compartment and then secures the motorcycle with the security chain before following Akaashi towards his apartment, his own helmet in hand needing something to hold onto so he wouldn’t bounce from happiness.

As they near the building stairs they start to see a figure sitting down on the steps, worried it might be some creep Bokuto discreetly puts himself a bit in front of Akaashi as a form of protection just in case.

The person at the steps looks up, probably hearing them come closer. It's a familiar face but it's a bit obscured because of the shadows of the night making Bokuto unable to completely see him.

Akaashi suddenly stops in his tracks beside Bokuto.

"Yuuji?"

"God, Keiji!" The figure stands up, blonde hair, shaven at the sides. "Where were you? I could not get a hold of-" The person stops, looking at Bokuto. "Who's that?"

"None of your business Yuuji, and you are none of mine too so please, leave." Akaashi replies getting mad and begins walking up the stairs not caring about the so called Yuuji. "Let's go Bokuto-san."

"Eh?" The Yuuji says confused and turns his head from following Akaashi with his eyes to look at Bokuto. "I knew your face was familiar! You're Bokuto Koutarou! What the fuck are you doing with Keiji?"

Bokuto steps closer to the person to get a better look at their face and once he sees the sharp brown eyes and the silver piercings his eyes widen and his blood begins to boil.

"Terushima Yuuji!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am here to say that I personally love precious Terushima Yuuji but we all need what seems to be a bad guy in a story my apologies.


	10. Terushima Yuuji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi explains his relationship to Terushima.

Akaashi quickly takes Bokuto's hand and drags him inside the building into his apartment before any fights would be started and police would be called by his neighbors. Bokuto willingly let Akaashi drag him into his apartment, not knowing what to say. Akaashi seemed really angry, hopefully he wasn't mad at him. But maybe he was. Oh no, did he fuck up on their first date already?

Without noticing, Akaashi opened the door to his apartment and pulled him inside, locking the door behind him. He lets go of his hand and walks further into his apartment leaving Bokuto standing in the doorway.

"Do you want something to drink Bokuto-san?" Akaashi asks him as he disappears further into the apartment and he quickly follows. Is he really just trying to avoid what just happened outside?

"Akaashi..."

"I know you don't like coffee and tea so would you like some orange juice? I bought some the other day." Bokuto sees Akaashi looking through his kitchen. "I also believe that I have some coke if you want that instead."

"Akaashi." Bokuto calls out his name once more walking over to the kitchen to stand beside him.

"Actually let me check if there is coke, if not I can-"

"Akaashi!" He grabs Akaashi by the shoulders and turns him around so he's looking straight at him, although Akaashi is avoiding looking at him, his head hung low.

"...Yes?"

"I know you want to avoid what just happened but can you at least explain to me why Terushima Yuuji of all people is standing in front of the building in which you live in or how you know him?" Bokuto asks as he gently tilts Akaashi's face upward by his chin so he can look at his face properly.

Akaashi didn't say anything for a while, kept quiet, but Bokuto didn’t waver, stayed determined to know reason behind this. To know why such a gorgeous and kind person such as Akaashi could know somebody like Terushima in first name bases.

Eventually Akaashi takes a quick look at Bokuto and looks away again sighing. "Okay. I'll explain." Akaashi whispers as he grabs the hand Bokuto is holding his chin with and gently pulls it away. "So, can you then please make yourself comfortable in the living room while I get you something to drink and then I'll explain? I did invite you to come up to my apartment after all."

"...I'll have some of that orange juice you mentioned then, please."

~~.~~

Bokuto took a sip of his orange juice as Akaashi sat down on his comfortable but old looking arm chair. He did feel a little bit hurt that Akaashi had decided to not sit beside him on the sofa but he can understand why he could be a little uncomfortable after what happened only minutes ago outside.

"Do you remember what I told you when you asked me why I was crying the day we met? That time you came over to my apartment to get your jacket back?" Akaashi asks him as he looks down at his fiddling fingers.

"Yeah?" Bokuto replies confused. How could he forget such an important day? "It was because your boyfriend or the guy didn't come up to your date?"

"Yes. Ex boyfriend you could say." Akaashi sighs and makes his hands to fists, resting them on his knees. "Yu-. Tersushima is the boyfriend from that time. Was. He was that guy."

The words that Akaashi had spoke slowly registered through his brain. Terushima Yuuji. Is. Was. Akaashi's boyfriend. Tersuhima is, was,…

" **HUH?!** "

" Could you please not be so surprised?" Akaashi hunched his shoulders, as if he was trying to disappear from this world or at least become invisible so Bokuto would not be able to see him.

"B-But, **Terushima**?! Of all people?!" Bokuto shouted out still confused but stopped from asking once again when Akaashi looked up and glared at him. He quickly shut his mouth and coughed into his hand to try and get his composure back. " H-How did this relationship happen, may I ask?..."

"Terushima and I have known each other since high school. We played around with each other then, nothing serious. When he went on to his university and I went to mine we kept in touch, once in a while we would meet up and have sex like we used to. Then after some time our relationship became more serious...or so I thought at the time..." Akaashi explained, once again hanging his head down.

"But he's a huge-!"

"Playboy?" Akaashi stopped him mid-sentence, looking up at Bokuto with a sad smile on his face. "I know. I found that out the hard way after a while..."

"Then why?..." He couldn't finish his sentence. All of this was such a surprise to him.

"Why was I going on a date with him? Or, why I was going to go on a date with him after finding out he was practically cheating on me, or that he was a huge playboy?" Akaashi lets out a short laugh, laughing at himself and Bokuto's heart clenches painfully from how sad Akaashi sounds and looks. He nods, no words able to come out of his mouth at the moment. "Well after what had happened I obviously stopped talking to him no matter how many times he tried to contact me again, which was not many. Then some time ago we ran into each other again and well we talked a little. We exchanged numbers and chatted a bit after that and then he asked me one day if I wanted to go on a date with him and try to start over again. I said yes thinking he had changed... You know how that went from there." Akaashi chuckles, so dry and so sad.

Suddenly Akaashi covers his face with his hands and his shoulders start to shake. Bokuto's eyes grow wide when he hears a sob from Akaashi and he shots up from his seat on the sofa to quickly go over to the crying Akaashi and hug him.

"I am so sorry that happened to you Akaashi, you did not deserve that at all. You are one of the most amazing and most gorgeous people I have ever met and that scumbag did not deserve any of your time. He definitely does not deserve somebody like you." He pets Akaashi's messy but beautiful raven hair to try and calm him down.

"I was so stupid believing that he could have possibly changed..." Akaashi whispers and Bokuto shakes his head tightening his arms around him.

"No, no Akaashi. You are not stupid, he is. You are a kind person who wanted to give somebody a second chance and they screwed up because they don't seem to notice how an amazing of a person you are."

They stayed like that for a while. Bokuto hugging a sobbing Akaashi, petting his hair as a way to calm him down. It's something his mom and his friends always do when he's upset.

Akaashi's sobs eventually turn into sniffles and Bokuto slowly pulls away a little so he could look at his face. Although Akaashi currently has puffy red eyes, and tear streaks running down his tinted cheeks, he still looks as beautiful as ever. Just exactly like the first day they had met.

"You're gorgeous, Akaashi." Bokuto smiles as he wipes Akaashi's eyes with his thumb. "Remember that."

Akaashi wipes his face with his hands and slowly looks up at Bokuto, a smile on his face, the tips of his ears red. "Thank you, Bokuto-san." Akaashi's voice is raspy after crying but still as beautiful and melodic as a song Bokuto could hear forever."

Bokuto nods while blushing and quickly stands up. "I-I'll go get you some water."

He leaves Akaashi to go to his kitchen and get a glass of water for him when he hears a melody come from the living room along with some short vibrations. Like a phone call. He rolls his eyes knowing who’s probably calling Akaashi phone since he hasn't answered and he quickly walks back to the living room with a glass of water for Akaashi.

"Here's your water Akaashi."

Akaashi looks away from the lit up phone currently sitting on the table to look at the glass of water Bokuto has in his hand. Akaashi nods while whispering a tiny 'thank you' as he takes the glass of water from Bokuto and takes a sip.

"I'm guessing those times you didn’t reply to messages or didn’t answer a call while we were out together was because it was Terushima?" Bokuto asks as he sits on the arm of the chair wanting to be close to Akaashi right now.

"Y-Yeah." Akaashi nods, as the phone stops ringing. "...He was also the voice you could hear the day I called you asking for you to distract me with one of your stories. I am sorry I lied."

"Wait." Bokuto quickly looks at Akaashi, his blood starting to boil once again. "He was the one shouting outside your building the other day?"

"Well, outside my apartment door actually. But he **was** drunk."

" There's no excuse for that, Akaashi! You should have called the police or told me so I could have come over and beat his ass!" Bokuto explains and quickly stands up. "Actually, wait here. I'm going to have a word with him!"

"NO!" Akaashi quickly grabs his arm as he's about to turn around and leave."He's probably not even there anymore and even if he is I don’t want you to get in trouble Bokuto-san, it's not worth it. Please let it go, he will stop eventually. Bokuto turns his head to see Akaashi's pleading, sparkling wet eyes.

Bokuto fully turns around and grabs Akaashi's hand gripping his arm. "But, he needs to know he needs to leave you alone. That he had his chance. I have dealt with him before, I can do it again. Don’t worry about me."

"Of course I'm going to worry, Bokuto-san! You are a very important person to me and I don’t want you getting hurt for my sake! I really care about you!" Akaashi shouts at the top of his lungs making Bokuto stop dead on his tracks.

Bokuto doesn't know what to do or say. His ears ringing. He just looks at Akaashi with eyes as wide as plates as his face slowly turns into a tomato, still holding Akaashi's hand tightly. Akaashi's face also slowly turns red and quickly looks away, letting go of Bokuto's arms and taking a drink of water.

"Woah." Bokuto smiles and his legs give out making him drop to the floor.

"Bokuto-san?!" Akaashi quickly look towards him worried putting the glass of water back down.

"I'm so happy right now, I feel like I'm in heaven." Bokuto giggles happily, forgetting about being embarrassed about what he's doing and saying at the moment even though Akaashi is right there seeing what he's doing and hearing what he's saying.

Akaashi just looks at him surprised for a while and suddenly starts laughing so loudly it startles Bokuto at first. But he can’t help but stare at the laughing angel in front of him. He has such a beautiful melodic laugh, he could listen to it for the rest of his life. He could stare at him forever, at his laughing face.

As Bokuto gazes at the laughing Akaashi he realizes something.

This is not a simple crush anymore.

It probably never was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel a bit iffy about this chapter since I think I ended it quite abruptly, so I would love your feedback!


	11. Morning Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo wakes up Bokuto and they talk for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a little while hasn't it? I hope this chapter makes up for it!

After some laughing and talking Bokuto decided he should head home when he saw the sky outside coloured navy and filled with stars. Although he did need to promise Akaashi before he left to go home that he wouldn't go looking to Terushima to beat him up or anything. Their good-bye's were awkward, Bokuto really felt like giving Akaashi a goodbye kiss but after a while of looking at each other and not really looking at each other while blushing he decided against it and just waved good bye to Akaashi saying he would text him when he got home.

Once he got to his apartment he finds Kuroo sleeping on their sofa, the TV playing a movie Bokuto couldn't distinguish. He walks to his room to get the spare blanket he always has laying around in case Kuroo falls asleep on the sofa like he is right now and walks back into the living room to wrap the cream blanket around Kuroo. Bokuto turns the television off along with the lamp sitting beside the sofa before walking back into his bedroom to change into his pajamas and go to sleep.

Once he gets changed he flops onto his comfy bed and reaches out for his phone to text Akaashi that he has arrived home safely only to see that Akaashi had sent him a text after he had left his apartment.

Confused and slightly panicked in case something had happened after he left Bokuto quickly unlocks his phone and goes onto LINE to check the message Akaashi had sent. As Bokuto reads the message, his cheeks slowly dust in pink, his face relaxes from having a worried expression and his smile appears.

>   
> **From:** Akaashi Keiji   
>  I had a wonderful day today Bokuto-san. I hope we can do it again soon if you would like

After the message there was a sticker of a cute owl blushing lightly and Bokuto chuckled before quickly replying back.

>   
> **To:** Akaashi Keiji   
>  I HAD AN AWESOME DAY TOO AKAASHIIII!!! I'm so happy you had fun too! But yes! Definetly do it again! I'll try to make it better than today so that you have even more fun! Have a good night Akaashi, talk to you tomorrow!!!

As soon as he sends the message filled with exclamation points and a variety of emoji's and stickers, Bokuto puts his phone down on the nightstand and plugs it into the charger so it can charge over the night. He turns off the night lamp he had turned on while he was changing and sighs happily as he gets into his warm blankets and closes his eyes to dream the day all over again.

~~.~~

"...kuto."

He heard a slight noise but decided to keep sleeping not feeling like waking up from this amazing dream in which he was laying his head on Akaashi's lap as he read a book.

"Bokuto."

He looked up at Akaashi to see him call out his name and he smiles as he slowly gets up so his face is closer to Akaashi's. Bokuto caresses Akaashi's cheek gently with his hand and slowly draws his face closer to kiss him-

"BOKUTO!"

Bokuto's eyes fly open and gets up quickly only for his forehead to hit something hard. "Fuck!" He looks to his side as he rubs his painful forehead and sees Kuroo doing the same beside him. "What the fuck Kuroo!"

"What do you mean 'what the fuck Kuroo'?! You were about to kiss me and I couldn't move 'cause you were holding my face so tightly! I needed to shout!" Kuroo glares at him with a pout on his face as he keeps rubbing his probably also very painful forehead.

"Huh?" Bokuto slowly recalls the dream he was having mere seconds ago and quickly hides his face from Kuroo so he doesn't tease him from suddenly blushing. "Oh. Sorry..."

"Oh ho ho?" The weird sound they always make suddenly comes out of Kuroo and he rolls his eyes knowing what's coming. The bed dips a little more beside him and he looks back a little towards Kuroo only to see him laying down looking at Bokuto with his hands holding up his face, his famous smirk plastered onto his face.

"What?"

"What were you dreaming about?" Kuroo's smirk grows wider as he asks Bokuto his question.

"Nothing."

"You were obviously dreaming about something if you were about to kiss me in your sleep." Kuroo chuckles and Bokuto rolls his eyes as he makes himself comfortable sitting on his bed. "Were you maybe about to kiss the raven haired beauty in your dream?"

"None of your business." Bokuto pouts and crosses his arms over his chest as a form of protest.

"Were you maybe dreaming about your date yesterday? How was the kiss?" Kuroo teases him but it instead makes Bokuto stop and think about yesterday. Bokuto's expression slowly dulls and he sighs as he looks down at bed sheet covers which are patterned with little owls. "Bo?" Kuroo slowly calls out his name worried.

"We... I didn't kiss him yesterday." Bokuto replies Kuroo's silent question while his head still hangs low.

"Did the date not go well? Did something happen?" He sees Kuroo sit up from the corner of his eyes and feels his eyes looking at him worried.

"No, no, the date was great. It was amazing." Bokuto looks at Kuroo and gives him a smile but one of Kuroo's eyebrows quirk up as to ask what happened. He sighs and looks away from Kuroo once again. "Something happened when I was leaving him home after the date, don't worry about it."

"Bo I'm obviously going to be worried now, what happened? Tell me." His best friend pokes his shoulder as a way to push him on and looks up at Kuroo to see him with his kind smile on his face as a way to encourage him. Bokuto nods and closes his eyes.

"Terushima was sitting on the steps in front of his apartment building." Bokuto slowly opens his eyes to look at Kuroo's expression.

He sees Kuroo get taken aback by the familiar name, his eyes becoming wide. But he quickly recovers and scoots closer to Bokuto. "That Terushima? Yuuji?" Bokuto nods. "What was he doing there?"

"Waiting on him." Bokuto sighs but looks properly at Kuroo.

"On the beauty?" Bokuto nodds once again. "Why?"

"Remember how i told you that they day when we met he was crying?" Kuroo nodds as his eyebrows scrunch up together in concentration. "It's because he was supposed to have a date and the guy never showed up."

"…You don't mean..."

Bokuto nods as he scratches his jaw feeling the stubble that slowly grew back after shaving it yesterday. "The guy he was waiting on was Terushima. Apparently they had been like sex-friends while they were in high school and once in a while met up after they went on to university. He had thought that things were getting serious between them until he saw Terushima with someone else. They saw each other again not so long ago after not talking for a long time. He had thought maybe Terushima had changed after the time they hadn't seen each other, wanted to give him a chance and... well yeah you get the gist of it." Bokuto's hand clenches into a fist as his blood begins to boil again just thinking about what Akaashi had told him yesterday.

"...You said before that the raven haired beauty has wavy hair right? Sharp green eyes?" Kuroo asks him slowly and Bokuto becomes confused.

"Y-Yeah. Why?"

Kuroo suddenly looks up at him which surprises Bokuto but his best friend smiles at him and laughs a little. "Nothing, don't worry about it just a random question." Kuroo laughs again as he looks around Bokuto's room before shaking his head and looking at him once again. "You didn't fight him did you?"

Bokuto remembers Akaashi getting worried and laughs. "No, he quickly dragged me inside before I could start properly fighting with Terushima. Although I did feel like going back down after he told me how Terushima has been bothering him with calls and messages."

"Oh...Must be hard on him..." Kuroo mumbles as he looks down smiling.

"I-I'm sorry Kuroo! I know you-!"

"No, Bokuto. It's okay, I've gotten over him." Kuroo looks back up at Bokuto with smirk on his face. Because of him I was able to realize how deeply in love I really was with Kenma after all. Kuroo blushes a little as he says so.

"Oh, yeah~." Bokuto sings and wiggles his eyebrows as a smirk appears on his face. "How's things with cute Kenma going?"

"D-Don't change the topic Bokuto!" Kuroo pouts as he blushes even more.

"Oh, c'mon. You haven't said anything about it in so long. I wanna know as your lovable best friend!" Bokuto exclaims.

"I promised Kenma I wouldn't say anything about it yet though."

"So something has happened. C'mon please tell me? If Kenma finds out I know ill tell him I found out by accident and not be mad at you." Bokuto explains, urging Kuroo to tell him.

Kuroo doesn’t talk for a while as he thinks about it, but he finally sighs and smiles at Bokuto. "Fine, ill tell you. Just promise me not to tell anyone, Kenma really will be angry if he finds out everyone knows or that I told you."

"I promise, I promise." Bokuto nods.

"Okay, well... Me and Kenma are going out togeth-"

"OH MY GOD! FINALLY!" Bokuto cuts Kuroo off as he jumps up and quickly hugs his best friend tightly. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Bo." Kuroo laughs as he tries to pry him off. "But you're gonna kill me if you keep hugging me so tightly."

"Oh, sorry!" Bokuto laughs as he lets go of Kuroo. "I'm just so happy for you. But why does Kenma want to keep it a secret?"

"You know how he is about having attention on himeslf." Kuroo chuckles. "He doesn't want me to announce it to everybody, he just wants to let things flow. I'm so happy I finally told somebody though."

"I'm sure." Bokuto laughs as he nods.

"Now back to the original topic, Bo..." Kuroo pokes Bokuto's cheek. "Why didn't you kiss him?"

Oh... Bokuto ruffles up his hair annoyed as he thinks about it. "I wanted to but with everything that was going with Terushima I didn't really feel it was the right time..."

"Yeah, I can see your point..."

"But he does want to go out again?" Bokuto smiles.

"That's my Bo!" Kuroo shouts as he ruffles up Bokuto's hair. "Guess our love lives are going pretty good then."

"Well I still need to ask him to go out with me, but I guess you could say so." Bokuto laughs but stops when the sudden meowing of a cat fills his ears.

"Huh?"

"Oh, Kenma is calling me." Kuroo laughs as he takes out his phone, a photo of Kenma playing with his cat appearing on his screen.

"That’s your ringtone for him?" Bokuto purses his lips trying not to laugh.

"Do not dare tell him!" Kuroo points at him before he gets up and walks over to the bedroom door. "Get ready soon, you need breakfast, I'm going to answer this call."

"Yes, mom." Bokuto shows his tongue to Kuroo and his best friend gives him the middle finger before walking out of his room as he answers the call with a 'Good morning Kitten'.

Bokuto rolls his eyes and stretches himself out before getting out of bed. He opens the curtains to look out the window only to see a beautiful day outside.

Guess life is being really good to him right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! Also for people who ship Jean and Marco from Attack On Titan I may be making a new fic about them soon~


	12. I'm Happy for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto brings back exciting news to Kuroo and Akaashi just makes Bokuto even happier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay to everybody who reads this! I've had school and I haven't been in the best of moods to be honest. But, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“KUROO!” Bokuto shouts into the apartment as he slams the door to his apartment shut behind him and runs into the living room. When he doesn’t hear a response from his best friend, he runs towards the hallway to where their rooms and bathroom are. “KUROOOOO!”   
“He’s getting a shower.” A soft voice calls out and Bokuto looks towards his roommate’s room to see Kozume stepping out of it in one of Kuroo’s hoodies from high school that stops at the middle of his thighs and with socked feet.   
“KENMA!” Bokuto shouts excited and runs towards the small blonde. Kozume’s eyes slowly grow wider and wider as Bokuto gets closer to him. When close enough Bokuto hugs Kozume tightly and spins him in circles.   
“Bokuto!” Kozume shouts as he hits Bokuto’s shoulder repeatedly. “Put me down! Put me down!”   
“I made it in!” Bokuto excitedly tells Kozume as he keeps spinning him around in circles. “I made it in Kenma!”   
“Huh?” Kozume stops hitting him suddenly confused by Bokuto’s exclamation.   
“What’s happening here?” Kuroo emerges from the bathroom, his normally wild hair now tamed down after the shower and the only part of his tanned body covered up being from his hips to above the knees because of the soft white towel. “Put Kenma down Bo, you'll make him throw up.”   
“Kuroo!” Bokuto shouts his best friend’s name as he sets Kozume down. “I made it in! I made it!”  
“Wh-” Kuroo’s head quickly snaps up to look at Bokuto. “You mean-”  
“Yes!” Bokuto nods as he jumps excited.   
“WHOAAAAAA!” Both Kuroo and Bokuto scream throughout their whole apartment excited making Kozume jump from the surprise. They both hug each other tightly as they keep screaming not being able to contain their happiness.  
“C-Can I know what’s happening?” Kozume’s soft voice tries to cut through the screaming caused by the two best friends. Thankfully Kuroo can always hear his childhood friend’s voice well.   
“Bokuto made it into the Olympic Volleyball team!” Kuroo tells Kozume once he steps away from the tight hug he was having with Bokuto.   
“That’s amazing Bokuto.” Kozume smiles up at Bokuto and steps closer to him taking his hand. “Congratulations, I knew you could make it in.”   
“Thank you so much Kenma.” Bokuto squeezes Kenma’s hand back suddenly becoming emotional.   
“Now, now. Don’t cry bro.” Kurro chuckles as he ruffles Bokuto’s hair. “Have you told your boyfriend yet?”   
“He’s not my boyfriend.” Bokuto chuckles as he wipes under his eyes but then turns to Kuroo and gives him a wink. “Yet.” Kuroo laughs loudly as he pats his back. “But no I haven’t told him yet. I was so full of energy and excitement that I got here as fast as I could after the meeting so I could tell you first.”   
“Then go let him know now. Maybe he’ll give you a little price for getting in.” Kuroo winks at Bokuto as he walks over to his boyfriend and wraps his arm around his petite but strong shoulders.   
“Go away pervert!” Bokuto sticks his tongue out at his best friend making Kuroo laugh as he walks back into his room with Kozume.   
Bokuto chuckles as he walks into his bedroom and closes the door behind him. He takes his mobile out of his pocket and quickly finds Akaashi’s phone number amidst his contacts. He takes a deep breath trying to calm himself down a little before he clicks the call button beside Akaashi’s name.   
The phone rings for a while without no one answering it and just when Bokuto is about to give up and hang up when there's suddenly a click and he hears rustling from the other side and finally the beautiful voice he was waiting for fills his ears. “Hello Bokuto-san. Sorry I did not answer sooner I’m working.”  
“Oh! I’m so sorry Akaashi I didn’t know! I’ll call you la-“  
“No, no Bokuto-san! It’s okay. I’m on break now so I can talk freely for a few minutes.” Akaashi giggles from the other side and Bokuto smiles hearing his cute laugh. “So, is there something wrong?”   
“Well, you know how I had the meeting about me being in the Olympic volleyball team or not?” Bokuto asks Akaashi, a little smirk appearing on his face just thinking about what Akaashi’s reaction to the news he will tell him soon.   
“Oh, Bokuto-san I am sorry, I forgot the meeting was today!” Akaashi apologizes. “If I had remembered I would have sent you a good luck message this morning.”   
“Well, better the thought that counts.” Bokuto smiles, pink appearing on his cheeks and his heart feeling warm.   
“So, how did it go Bokuto-san?”   
“Uh well…” Bokuto says in a lower town as if depressed and kept himself from saying something else wanting to keep Akaashi on his toes even if it was mean.  
“Bokuto-san, don’t tell me they didn’t-“  
“I GOT IN AKAASHI!” Bokuto stops Akaashi mid-sentence with a shout not having the patience to keep the news to himself anymore. “I’m in the Olympic team!”   
“Bokuto-san that’s fantastic!” Akaashi exclaims from the other side making Bokuto’s grin even wider and his heart swell with pride. “We should hang out to celebrate.”   
“Y-You mean, like today?” Bokuto asks, his cheeks starting to hurt from how much he was smiling.   
“Well, if it’s not a problem and you don’t have any oth-“  
“YES!” Bokuto shouts not letting Akaashi finish his sentence. “I mean, no! I don’t have any other plans and it’s not a problem at all! Yes, I would love to celebrate with you today if you don’t mind!” He tries to explain to Akaashi, his words going so fast maybe Akaashi was unable to hear what he said clearly.   
Akaashi giggles from the other side making Bokuto’s heart go ‘badump’. “Then it’s a date.”   
“D-Date? Y-You mean like it would be our s-second date?” Bokuto stutters, his heart beating rapidly.   
“If you wouldn’t mind going on a second date with me…” Akaashi replies in a low voice and Bokuto shakes his head with a small smile on his face.   
“Of course, I wouldn’t mind Akaashi. I would love too.” He explains to his gorgeous crush at the other side of this call. “It just took me a bit by surprise because I thought I was going to be the one to ask you on another date.”  
“Does it bother you that I asked and that I will basically be planning this whole date instead of you?”   
“Of course not, it actually makes me extremely happy.” Bokuto chuckles and he hears Akaashi let out a little huff from the other side as a way of laughing. “But I won’t let you pay for everything.”   
“But-“  
“Akaashi, no but’s, please.” Bokuto goes on.   
“Alright Bokuto-san.” Akaashi’s giggle resonates in his ear again and Bokuto does a turn in his room as he clenches his other hand not holding the phone into a fist trying not say ‘I love you’ already.   
“Th-Then it’s a date.”  
“It’s a date.”   
They both don’t say anything for a while, enjoying the atmosphere they were having but Akaashi breaks this nice silence after a while. “Then, I will text you when and where you can meet me later when I have it all figured out, I have to go back to work.”  
“O-Of course, goodbye Akaashi.”   
“See you later, Bokuto-san.” He hears a click from his phone indicating that the call has ended.   
Bokuto sighs happily and slowly pulls his phone away from his ear and sets it on his nightstand carefully. He smiles and makes a turn to his bedroom door, wanting to find Kuroo immediately to tell him the other good news of today (hoping that he and Kozume aren’t having fun right now).   
He steps out of his room and walks towards his best friend’s bedroom only to see the bedroom door open showing that no one was in the room. Bokuto then walks towards the living room and kitchen to see Kuroo making something to eat in the kitchen while he talks to Kozume whom is sitting on one of the stools on their kitchen island.   
Bokuto smiles at the scene as he slowly walks over to his two friends. Last time both of them were in the kitchen like this they were just childhood friends, thankfully after all this time, now they are sitting in this kitchen as lovers and Bokuto could not be happier.   
“Hey.” Bokuto calls out as he rests his body on the kitchen island, too excited to sit down.   
“Hey, did you tell him?” Kuroo calls out as he keeps preparing food.   
“Yes, I did.” Bokuto smiles and looks down at his feet.   
“What else happened Bokuto?” He hears Kozume’s voice ask him and he chuckles to look up at both of them.   
“He asked me on a second date to cele-”  
The screams of his best friend quickly stop him from going on and he snaps his neck towards Kuroo only to see him putting what he had in hand down and run towards him to give him a hug.   
“Bo, I am so happy for you!” Kuroo shouts into his ear as he hugs him super tight.   
“Th-Thanks, Kuroo. I’m happy too.” Bokuto struggles to say while trying to breathe. “But, please let go I am ‘gonna die!”  
“Sorry, sorry.” Kuroo laughs and let’s go of him. “I’m just so happy for you, he seems like he’s a really good guy. I just need to meet him to fully accept him.”   
“Kuroo, we aren’t even going out.” Bokuto laughs.   
“Yet! The keyword in this is yet!” His best friend exclaims as he pats his back and then goes back to preparing food. “Now sit down, I’m making lunch. Your favourite.”   
“Yakiniku?” Kuroo nods towards him with a smile and Bokuto quickly sits down beside Kozume happily. “You’re the best Kuroo!”   
“I know, I know.” Kuroo laughs as he keeps preparing lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapter isn't as long as it should be because of my delay but I hope you all enjoyed it ^~^ please do remember to comment, I love hearing everybody's opinions and suggestions!


	13. Second date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Akaashi go to celebrate Bokuto getting into the National Japanese Volleybal team but well it's really their second date.

"Are you sure I look okay?" Bokuto asks his best friend for the millionth time as he looks at himself in the big mirror in Kuroo’s bedroom.

Akaashi had sent him a text on LINE earlier on when he had finished work telling Bokuto to just meet him in front of Akaashi’s apartment and that he would tell him the directions of the place they were going to once he got there.

"Bro, seriously for the last time, you look amazing." Kuroo rolls his eyes while still having his classic smirk on his face. "Right, Kenma?"

Kozume moves his face a little making his partially blonde hair fall away from his eyes so he’s able to see Bokuto properly without needing to move away from the very comfortable position that he’s in cuddling with Kuroo. "You look good Bokuto, don’t worry."

"Okay, okay." Bokuto whispers to himself in front of the mirror. "If Kenma says I look fine then I should believe it."

"You believe Kenma but not your best friend?!" Kuroo shouts in disbelief surprising Kozume beside him. "Unbelievable, I’m hurt."

"No, of course I believe you Kuroo please don’t be mad." Bokuto chuckles as he turns around to look at a pouting Kuroo. "I just needed somebody like Kenma to tell me I look fine as well…"

"What do you mean somebody like Kenma?" His best friend suddenly narrows his eyes and ask in a deep voice getting a little mad at Bokuto's statement.

"Kuro…" Kozume looks up to get a better look of his boyfriend to calm him down knowing that Bokuto didn’t mean what he said in a bad way.

"I-I just mean that Kenma always says things very honestly, he would point out if I didn’t look good without really being biased." Bokuto stutters as he looks between his best friend and Kozume. "I-I’m sorry Kenma I didn’t me-"

"It’s okay Bokuto. I understand." Kozume looks at him and gives him one of his rare small smiles making Bokuto sight in relief. "You should be going, it’s getting late."

"Ah! Of course, of course." Bokuto nods and quickly picks up his phone where he left it on Kuroo’s bed. "I’ll see you both later!"

"That’s if you even come back home tonight!" Kuroo shouts as he runs out of the bedroom towards the front door making Bokuto’s blood rush towards his cheeks.

He doesn’t bother answering Kuroo and just starts putting on his shoes at the entrance. Once he’s finished he checks his hair once again on the small mirror beside the front door before putting his leather jacket on and grabbing both his house and motorcycle keys and steps out of his apartment to go and meet Akaashi.

~~.~~

Bokuto steps off his motorcycle and texts Akaashi he has arrived and is waiting in front of the building to which the other replies quite quickly that he will be down shortly. As he waits with his arms crossed for his date to come down he’s reminded how this is the exact same way that they started their first date making him chuckle.

"Bokuto-san." He hears Akaashi’s melodic voice and he looks up with a smile to see him walking towards him as beautiful as ever.

Over the text, Akaashi had told him that he didn’t need to worry about wearing something super fancy but as he looks at what Akaashi is wearing he thinks that it’s impossible for the raven-haired beauty to not look stylish in anything that he’s wearing even if he was just wearing his pajamas.

Akaashi was wearing a thin white t-shirt that went down to the middle of his thighs with a grey knit cardigan that was the same length as his t-shirt. He also had black ripped skinny jeans on along with some black dress shoes and some jewelry.

As he got closer Bokuto could see that Akaashi’s t-shirt was slightly see through and that the neck was a bit big meaning that he could see Akaashi’s beautiful collarbones making Bokuto slightly blush and try not look at his body at which was a bit hard since it's already hard for Bokuto to look directly at Akaashi's face because of his beauty.

"Y-You look amazing." Bokuto stutters and looks up to look straight at Akaashi’s face which made him raise his eyebrows surprised at what he saw.

"You look quite handsome yourself, Bokuto-san." Akaashi smiles his pretty smile at him before furrowing his eyebrows in confusion as he sees Bokuto's own durrowing eyebrows and slightly open mouth. "Is something wrong, Bokuto-san?"

"N-No, just…" Bokuto stutters as he keeps looking at Akaashi’s eyes and without thinking reaches his hand out to brush his black hair away from Akaashi's forehead. "I-It’s just you’re wearing-"

"_**Makeup?**_" Akaashi asks and Bokuto nods quickly retreating his hand as he keeps looking at the beautiful dark makeup on Akaashi’s eyes along with a thick black eyeliner making his eyes stand out. " Is it a problem that me a _man_ is wearing makeup?"

" No!" Bokuto shouts quickly surprising Akaashi. "S-Sorry, but no it just surprised me is all. It’s really well done Akaashi, beautifully done actually."

When Akaashi doesn’t reply quickly like he normally does Bokuto looks away from his gorgeous icy blue eyes which he was still very focused on to actually look at his entire handsome face only to be surprised to see Akaashi’s cheeks have a pink hue.

"Y-You flatter me, Bokuto-san…" Akaashi actually stutters and looks away, his cheeks turning even more pink.

Bokuto smiles fondly at Akaashi and takes his pale slender fingered hands into his big calloused ones. "I’m just speaking honestly."

Akaashi quickly looks back at Bokuto with his mouth slightly agape as if he wanted to say something but he seems to think that he shouldn't and smiles brightly at him as he squeezes his hands making Bokuto’s heart skip a beat. "How about we leave before it gets too late, Bokuto-san?"

"Yes, of course!" Bokuto smiles brightly and let’s go of Akaashi’s hands so he can hand him his spare helmet and put his own before they mount Bokuto’s motorcycle and drive to where Akaashi guides him.

The ride to wherever Akaashi is bringing him to is quiet as they travel through the buzzing Japanese night streets although Akaashi does occasionally speak up to tell him which way to go. But although it’s quiet, it’s a comfortable silence. Bokuto smiles throughout the ride feeling the warmth of Akaashi’s body on his back and how his arms are around his waist.

After not a super long ride Akaashi points him where to park his bike safely telling him that they could walk from there to where they were going. Once Bokuto has parked his motorcycle he helps Akaashi get down without getting hurt before he follows Akaashi to wherever he planned their date to be which ends up being an _izakaya _.__

 _ _"My friends told me about this place, apparently their food is quite delicious so I thought it would be a good place to celebrate you getting into the national volleyball team." Akaasi explains to him as he stops in front of the door that leads into the _izakaya_ and turns around to look at Bokuto. " But maybe it’s not a really good place for a second date…"__

 _ _

" It’s perfect Akaashi, especially if you’re here." Bokuto tells him with a bright smile on his face and he sees Akaashi shoulders drop in relief from being so tense. "Shall we go in?"

"Of course." Akaashi smiles and opens the door for Bokuto and motions him to go in first to which Bokuto bows with a ‘thank you’ making Akaashi giggle before he follows him in.

The inside of the _izakaya_ is a warm orange and although there’s quite a few people inside talking it’s not overly loud and it’s just a very nice atmosphere in general. One of the staff brings them to a small private booth by Akaashi’s request and they both sit down and grab the menu’s, the man telling them he will be back in a few minutes to ask what they want to order.

" I know we just came in but it’s a very nice place." Bokuto speaks up as he looks through the small menu he’s holding in his hands.

"I think so too. I thought it would be a little louder but it has a really nice atmosphere, I’m happy I went with my friend’s suggestion." Akaashi agrees as he looks through the menu himself.

"Your friends know that you’re in a date today then?" Bokuto asks curious as he sets the menu down knowing what he wants to order already.

"Some do yes, I hope that’s not a problem. If it reassures you I didn’t tell them your name…" Akaashi explains as he slowly raises his head a little to peek at Bokuto.

"Ah no! It’s not a problem was just curious is all, my best friend and his boyfriend know as well!" He quickly explains to Akaashi not wanting him to get the wrong idea. "Although now that I think about it I don’t think I have mentioned your name either… Maybe I’m doing it unconsciously so that my friends don’t try to find you in any social media or anything."

"Your friends would do that?" Akaashi asks with a smile on his face as he sets the menu down on the table.

"I love my friends but they are very nosy." Bokuto chuckles.

"I think they may be protective of you. They don’t want their friend to be going out with somebody who may end up hurting them."

"Maybe so." Bokuto smiles and leans his head on his hand as he looks at Akaashi. "Are you going to hurt me Akaashi? Should I let my friends be detectives so that they can find out."

Akaashi giggles while shaking his head. "Well I hope you believe what I say, I don’t want to hurt you if I do I would be quite sad I must say…" Bokuto’s heart skips a beat at those words and his cheeks redden. "Although if you want you could let your friends to be detectives for a day to help you believe me."

Before Bokuto has a chance to answer the man who led them here comes in to get their orders. Bokuto orders beer along with friend chicken while Akaashi orders _sake_ and some _Goma-ae_. After the man leaves with their orders they sit in silence for a little while having a feeling that the man would be back very soon which they are correct in.

Bokuto grabs his beer while Akaashi grabs his little _sake_ cup and raises them up towards each other slowly. " Congratulations into making it in the national volleyball team, Bokuto-san."

"Thank you." Bokuto smiles and they both softly clink their cups together saying ‘cheers’ before they take a sip from their drinks.

"So, you said your best friend and their boyfriend knows? Is the best friend you are referring to your roommate?" Akaashi asks as he pours himself another bit of _sake_ into his cup.

" Yes, he is! Him and his childhood friend finally got together after forever." Bokuto explains laughing.

"Looks like you’re quite happy for them." Akaashi comments with a small smile on his face.

"I am…" Bokuto smiles as he looks down at his beer. "I’ve only known them since high school but I saw how much they liked each other when I first met them but they didn’t know their feelings at the time. I tried to tell them but they didn’t believe me so I’ve just been sitting these few years watching them have feelings for each other and not doing anything about it."

"But, it finally happened." Akaashi comments as he takes another drink of the _sake_ while looking straight at Bokuto.

" Thankfully yes." Bokuto chuckles as he takes another sip from his beer.

They both keep talking about everything and nothing even after the food they ordered is on the table. Once the food is finished they stay there for another little while even ordering more drink once they notice they finished the ones they ordered when they just came in.

Once they notice it’s past 10 o’clock thanks to Bokuto receiving a text from Kuroo telling him he better have his keys with him because he’s not going to wake up at like 6 o’clock in the morning to let him in from having his wild adventures to which Bokuto responds to with an embarrassed ‘shut up!’, him and Akaashi decide to leave the _izakaya_ and go for a walk to sober up from the alcohol.

They walk through the streets talking quietly to each other, well at least Akaashi does Bokuto can’t help getting loud sometimes and every time he catches himself he apologizes to Akaashi who just smiles or giggles saying it’s okay in return.

The both get closer and closer to each other as they keep walking without really noticing and they’re so close their hands brush each other from time to time making them step away from one another a little to not be so close but they end up being pulled close as they keep walking again and after a while they decide it’s impossible not keep each other at arms length with shy smiles on their faces.

"You know…" Akaashi speaks up after they have been walking silently for a while. "I was quite surprised that you weren’t disgusted by the makeup." His eyes go wide at what he just said and quickly turns his head to look at Bokuto. "Don’t get me wrong Bokuto-san! I don’t mean that you’re a bad person or anything but everybody has their opinions and stuff…"

"I understand Akaashi don’t worry." Bokuto chuckles. "Actually, one of my friends likes to put on makeup occasionally too and some of them also like to put on clothes or do things that are considered ‘feminine’ but I don’t see gender on things. If you like it, you should do it! If it doesn't hurt anybody or yourself obviously."

Akaashi smiles and giggles as he casually brushes his hand against Bokuto’s making Bokuto blush profusely. "You’re an amazing guy, Bokuto-san and I can’t wait till I am able to meet your friends they sound amazing too."

"I-I’m not really." Bokuto chuckles as he scratches the back of his neck embarrassed but he smiles as he thinks of the last thing Akaashi said. "Hopefully soon you can meet then if we end up t-" He blushes and coughs in a fake manner.

"When we are finally in a relationship that is more than friends you mean." Akaashi says surprising Bokuto who turns around to look at him only to find the raven-haired boy looking straight ahead with a small smile on his face and a dust of pink on his cheeks making Bokuto chuckle embarrassed and look straight ahead too.

"Y-Yeah I guess, h-hopefully, maybe…" Bokuto stutters.

They stay quiet for a while again, it’s not uncomfortable per say just a little awkward for Bokuto at least but Akaashi seems to catch on and tries to change the subject again. "What you could say is my best friend’s friend actually taught me how to do makeup."

"You don’t consider this person your friend?" Bokuto asks curious.

"Hm… I haven’t hung out with him a lot I might say it’s just that sometime my friend’s friends tag along. Obviously, I said it was okay they are very nice people I just don’t know if to class them as friends…" Akaashi says quite confused as he thinks about it making Bokuto smile when he sees Akaashi scrunches his eyebrows and pouts his lips when he’s thinking.

"Well, you get along right?" Bokuto asks him.

"Yes, we do."

"You have each other’s numbers and stuff? Do you text?"

"Yes, we do ocasionally. We have a group chat we talk in when we are planning to hang out too." Akaashi replies.

"Then it’s simple, you’re friends!" Bokuto shouts excitedly but quickly apologizes when he the few people that are around then turn around to stare at him for being so loud. "Like maybe you aren’t super-duper good friends but you’re friends."

"I guess so." Akaashi smiles up at Bokuto making him smile back. "I’m loving this Bokuto-san but it’s starting to get really late so I hope you don’t mind bringing me back home."

"No, it’s okay Akaashi as long as you enjoyed yourself." Bokuto says as he turns around to go back to his motorcycle.

"I definitely have Bokuto-san, I hope you have too." Akaashi smiles and looks around the streets before taking Bokuto’s hand in his.

"You have no idea how much I have." Bokuto chuckles as he looks down and their intertwined hands and squeezes Akaashi’s hand in his.""

The both walk quietly back to Bokuto’s motorcycle, Bokuto with a blush on his cheeks, stars in his eyes and one of the brightest smiles he has ever worn on his face and he’s pretty sure that even though he’s not looking right at him that Akaashi is the same.

They reluctantly let go of each other’s hands when they reach the motorcycle and hop on it but Bokuto is happy when he feels Akaashi’s slender but strong arms wrap around his waist and the warmth of his body on his back and still with a smile on his face he turns on his bike and drives back to Akaashi’s house in silence feeling like there’s nobody in the world but the two of them at this moment in time.

Bokuto comes to a close in front of Akaashi’s apartment with a bit of sadness not wanting this night to end and not wanting to let Akaashi go right now. Akaashi let’s go of him and steps off the motorcycle taking the helmet on his head off and handing it to Bokuto.

"I guess this is goodb-"

"Bokuto-san would you like to come up to my house and have another couple drinks?" Akaashi stops him mid-sentence surprising Bokuto. He just stares at Akaashi for a while without saying anything as he tries to process in his head what Akaashi just said. "Bokuto-san?"

"Y-Yes. Yes, I would love to." Bokuto nods quickly taking off his helmet and stepping off his motorcycle.

"Then follow me." Akaashi giggles and Bokuto nods once again.

Bokuto locks his motorcycle safely to a lamp-post and quickly follows Akaashi up the stairs into the apartment building.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sick and I'm going back to school tomorrow but I really needed to get a chapter out so I hope you enjoyed it ^~^


	14. 21 Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi has invited Bokuto up at his apartment and Bokuto offers to play 21 questions

"What would you like to drink Bokuto-san?" Akaashi asks Bokuto. They’re both inside the cute kitchen in Akaashi’s apartment and Bokuto’s brain was going crazy. He was so happy that Akaashi had invited him to come up to his apartment, it means Akaashi didn’t want this date to end yet. Right? "Bokuto-san?"

"Y-Yes?" Bokuto jumps and looks up at Akaashi suddenly remembering what Akaashi asked him while he was in his own little world. "Oh, um, beer if you have any."

"Luckily I do." Akaashi smiles as he picks up two beers from his fridge before closing it. "I hope you don’t mind this brand of beer?"

"Nope, it’s perfect." Bokuto exclaims and takes the glass bottle containing beer Akaashi is handing to him. "Thank you."

Akaashi replies with a ‘no problem’ as they smile at each other and make their way to the very comfy sofa in the warmly lit living room. They both sit down on the sofa, not too close to each other but not too far apart either and take a sip of their drinks.

"How about we play 21 questions?" Bokuto asks the raven-haired beauty sitting in front of him.

"21 questions?" Akaashi asks confused.

"Yup. Have you never played?" Bokuto asks taking another sip from his beer.

"I can’t say I have but I do know the game." Akaashi replies. "I am just confused as to why you would want to play."

"I did ask quite suddenly didn’t I?" Bokuto chuckles at Akaashi’s answer. "Well I thought it would be a little awkward right now, like starting a conversation you know? So, I thought it would be good to play this game ‘cause it gets us talking and we learn stuff about each other at the same time!”"

"Well, I guess I did not know what to talk about." Akaashi giggles and takes a sip from his beer before fully turning towards Bokuto as he folds his legs on top of the sofa and tries to get himself more comfortable. "Okay, then let’s play."

"Great!" Bokuto shouts excited and fully turns towards Akaashi as well as he takes a drink from his beer. "Then, I shall go first! Hmm… Let’s start simple, favourite food?"

"[Nanohana no Karashiae](http://food-in-japan.com/2013/03/rape-blossom-nanohana/)."

"Huh…"

"What?"

"I just didn’t expect that answer." Bokuto chuckles as he takes another sip from his drink.

"What answer did you expect?" Akaashi asks curious as he takes a drink from his beer as well.

"Like something fancy or sweet? I don’t know honestly." Bokuto replies as he furrows his eyebrows.

"Well, if it makes you feel better I just love food in general." Akaashi smiles. "Well it’s my turn so… What’s _your_ favourite food?"

" Akaaaashiiii~ You can’t just ask the same question!" Bokuto pouts making Akaashi giggle. "Next time you need to ask a different question, okay?"

"Okay, sorry. What’s the answer then?"

"[Yakiniku](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yakiniku)." Bokuto replies quickly and Akaashi bursts out laughing suddenly nearly spilling his drink. "Wh-What are you laughing at?!"

"It’s just was exactly what I expected! Such a Bokuto-san answer!" Akaashi somehow manages to say between his laughing. "I’m guessing you love meat?"

"Y-Yes-" Bokuto answers making Akaashi start laughing even harder in his seat. A smile starts to appear on Bokuto’s face as he watches Akaashi’s cheeks turn red along with his ears as he keeps laughing, tears appearing at the corner of his eyes. Bokuto starts to chuckle, his heart fluttering happy at the handsome man in front of him trying to regain his breath from laughing so much. "Are you drunk, Akaashi?"

"N-No." Akaashi takes a deep breath in and lets it out before looking up at Bokuto. "I just feel very comfortable around you Bokuto-san, and I think all these drinks tonight have helped me loosen up."

"I feel very comfortable around you too, Akaashi." Bokuto says as he gets a little closer to Akaashi whom in turn looks up and smiles up at him with a still flushed face.

"That makes me happy to hear." Akaashi says leaning closer to Bokuto as he takes a sip from his beer.

"U-Um..." Bokuto coughs fakely and looks away from Akaashi as his cheeks turn a pink colour much like the ones from the one beside him. "Okay, my turn again! Hmm…"

They both keep asking each other questions, not noticing how one beer turns into two, how it gets darker outside and how the more they keep knowing about each other, the closer they get to each other on the sofa, their thighs touching with how close they are to one another.

"Okay your turn again." Bokuto smiles up at Akaashi as he drinks the last sip of his beer.

"Are you an only child, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi asks as he rests his cheek on the sofa looking up at Bokuto who chuckles.

"Definitely, not. I have four brothers and three sisters." Bokuto chuckles and sits his bottle down on the coffee table when he notices there’s no more beer left in his bottle.

"W-Wow, that’s a lot." Akaashi smiles as he takes a drink from his beer. "Your mother and father must be quite healthy."

"Well, yes they are but we are not all their by blood, like me." Bokuto chuckles and Akaashi’s eyebrows quickly shoot up.

"Y-You mean…"

"I’m adopted, yes." Bokuto smiles. "Including me, five of us are adopted while three are their real children."

"What happened f- Oh! I really should not ask that, forgive me!" Akaashi vigorously shakes his head from side to side and looks away from Bokuto.

"It’s okay." Bokuto rests his hand on top of Akaashi's and smiles as he squeezes it in his. Akaashi looks up at him then with worried eyes but when he sees Bokuto’s smile he smiles a little back. "My mom died when she gave birth to me. Something was wrong and she could have gotten rid of me but she decided to have me even knowing she could die." He looks down at his and Akaashi’s hands between them on the sofa. "Although I feel bad for doing that to her, I am happy she gave me the chance to live this really good life."

"You should not feel bad, Bokuto-san." Akaashi interlaces their hands and squeezes Bokuto’s in his own in reassurance like Bokuto had done with him just minutes ago. "You did nothing wrong. You should just be happy that you are alive and living such a good life and grateful to your birth mother for giving you that opportunity."

"Yeah…" Bokuto smiles and looks back up at him. "Thank you."

"There’s no need to thank me, Bokuto-san." Akaashi replies taking a sip from his beer. "But, how were you adopted? I mean, your birth mother passed away but what about your father or their family?"

"They did not know whom my father was and looks like she did not have any family to take care of me."

"Well, that does not matter. Seem like you ended up with a beautiful family, who raised you very well." Bokuto chuckles as he rests his head on the sofa like Akaashi.

"I’ll tell that to my mom. I’m sure her heart will jump of joy when I tell her." Bokuto explains as he chuckles making Akaashi giggle. "So, my turn. What about you? Are you an only child?"

"I thought you couldn’t ask the same question, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi giggles.

"Forgive me, but I am curious." Bokuto smiles brightly making Akaashi laugh.

"Well, since I did it once too I guess it’s only fair." Akaashi smiles and nods. "Yes, I’m an only child sadly."

"Sadly?" Bokuto asks confused.

"I’ve always wanted a brother or sister. Although I guess a part of the reason why I wanted that was so I didn’t have so much pressure from my parents." Akaashi smiles sadly sighing and taking the last sip from his beer.

"Pressure?" Bokuto asks curious, wanting to know more about Akaashi and wanting to wipe away that sad expression from his face.

"I’m sorry, Bokuto-san. But, I would prefer not to talk about that right now if you’d let me." Akaashi looks at their intertwined hands and rubs Bokuto’s thumb with his. He doesn’t know why, maybe for comfort. "We are having too much of a good time right now to ruin it."

"As you wish Akaashi. I won’t pressure you." Bokuto smiles looking down at what Akaashi is doing and beginning to do the same to him. "It is your turn to ask a question. Go ahead."

"Let me think…" Akaashi closes his eyes to think and Bokuto looks at him closely.

Akaashi is truly gorgeous, both inside and out. Bokuto likes him so much, he feels so happy just being beside him for no reason other than it’s Akaashi. Bokuto has been on dates with many people, has gone out with some but he has never felt as if they were the one. That they were his soulmate. Although, he didn’t realize that till right now. Maybe he thought or was making himself think that they were his soulmate.

Bokuto is probably about to do something truly stupid but he did not care, he needed to do it.

"Actually, Akaashi." Bokuto spoke up and Akaashi slowly opened his eyes while making a tiny 'hm?' sound. "Could I ask you another question? You can ask two after if you want."

"Sure. That will give me time to think of a question to ask you." Akaashi giggles and sits up properly, setting his beer bottle on top of the coffee table. "What’s your question, Bokuto-san?"

Bokuto sits up properly as well, taking a deep breath and letting it out before looking directly at Akaashi’s beautiful eyes.

"Would you do me the honour of letting me call you my boyfriend?"""

Akaashi’s eyes grow wide at Bokuto’s question but as it slowly sank in he began to smile and he opened his mouth about to speak when Bokuto started before him.

"I-I know we haven’t even gone on a third date and in reality we have not known each other that long and I also have lots of problems but-"

Soft plush lips stopped Bokuto’s own from talking any further. His eyes widened as big as plates not believing what was happening. Akaashi was currently kissing him and his lips are so soft against his. He wants to kiss him back, he wants to bring him closer but he’s too shocked with what is happening to move.

Bokuto jumps, startled and properly looks at Akaashi once again. "A-Akaashi. I-"

"You can take that as a yes to your question, Bokuto-san."

"Y-You mean!" Bokuto’s bright smile slowly appeared on his face, making the sun shine in the dark of night.

"Yes, Bokuto-san. I will happily go out with y-"

Akaashi doesn’t have the time to finish his sentence thanks to a strong happy force suddenly hugging him. He giggles happily and hugs Bokuto back even though that makes Bokuto hug him even more tightly nearly getting him killed from suffocation, but honestly it did not matter at this moment in time to him.

He’ll worry about that in a few minutes.

"I think I’ve got the question." Akaashi speaks up after a while still smiling as he nuzzles into Bokuto’s shoulder.

"Huh?"

"The 21 questions, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi giggles as he shakes his head a little.

"O-Oh, yeah! What is it?" Bokuto asks as he moves back a little so he can look at Akaashi’s face properly but not enough to let go of him.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Akaashi asks as he looks toward the TV. "We can see if there’s a good movie in a channel or you can pick from my DVD pile."

"I would love to watch a movie with you, Akaashi!" Bokuto smiles brightly once again showing nearly all his teeth. "But…"

"But?" Akaashi raises and eyebrow confused.

"Can I hug you a little longer?" Akaashi looks at Bokuto in disbelief before he starts laughing. Wh-What?

"N-Nothing, Bokuto-san." Akaashi says shaking his head and slowly pries Bokuto’s hands off him. "We can hug all you want once I get us some more beers and some food to eat while we watch the movie. Although…"

"Although?" Bokuto asks as he watches Akaashi get up from the sofa and slowly make his way to the kitchen.

"I would much prefer kissing, Bokuto-san."

Akaashi giggles as he makes his way to his kitchen while Bokuto blushes a deep red and tries to remember what words are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like my chapter updates are super irregular x3 i'm very sorry about that to those who enjoy this story but life happens and school keeps me super busy sadly  
> BUT, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Also in another note, if anybody is interested I made a tumblr for my art! I may do drawings for this story who knows! x3  
> [ART TUMBLR](https://peachyymichi.tumblr.com/)


	15. Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto gets home the next morning, Kuroo needs to find out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 months later and new update huh? I'm very sorry these past few months haven't been easy with University interviews, getting work done and exams and my uncle from Spain sadly died last week and that's been rough and just a lot of things. I hope you enjoy this chapter though

Bokuto tries to quietly step through his front door, he doesn’t want to wake his roommate up knowing he’s going to get teased for coming back home at eight in the morning and he wants to avoid that for a little longer. He slowly turns towards the open front door and tries to shut it without making any noise. It makes a soft click once it shuts and he locks it as he sighs in relief.

"Did you get lucky last night?" Kuroo asks right behind him and Bokuto jumps from the surprise while a weird noise comes out of his mouth not expecting a voice so close to his ear out of nowhere.

"Kuroo! Don’t do that dude!" Bokuto shouts annoyed and noisily removes his shoes not caring about keeping quiet anymore.

"Sorry, sorry." His best friend chuckles."But Kenma is still here and he’s asleep so please try to keep the noise levels a little down."

"Did **you** get lucky last night?" Bokuto asks with a smirk on his face but it disappears as Kuroo roughly ruffles his hair. " Hey!"

"Don’t try to avoid the topic Bo." Kuroo smirks in return.

As he arranges his shoes on the floor, Bokuto smiles thinking about what happened last night and Akaashi. He slowly turns around to look at his best friend and shows him his brightest smile along with a complementary peace sign. "Guess who has a gorgeous amazing boyfriend now?"

"Yes! Way to go Bokuto." Kuroo hugs him by the shoulders ruffling his hair again and leads them to the living room.

"He’s so great Kuroo, I can’t wait till you meet him." Bokuto smiles happily as he sits down on the sofa while Kuroo sits on the armchair so they are looking directly at each other.

"I can’t wait either." Kuroo chuckles as he makes himself comfortable. "When am I meeting him?"

"I don’t know. I’m trying to figure out if I should introduce everybody one by one or not since it may be too much for him meeting everybody all at once." Bokuto explains.

"Bokuto I know all of us mess around a lot and have strong personalities but we won’t scare him away I promise." Kuroo laughs.

"Guess everybody at once then. But when? I don’t really want to arrange anything just so you all meet him I’m pretty sure he’ll feel awkward about it that way." Bokuto explains and Kuroo nods in understanding.

"That’s true…"

"Kuro?" A small soft voice interrupts their conversation and they look up to see a tired Kozume standing in the entrance to the hallway that leads to their rooms.

"Sorry Kenma, did I wake you?" Bokuto frowns feeling bad for waking his friend up.

"I was already kind of awake don’t worry, Bokuto." Kozume mumbles as he walks towards them slowly.

"Hey, Kenma, Bo’s got a boyfriend now." Kuroo smirks as he pats his lap.

"Congratulations." Kozume smiles a little towards him and flops on top of Kuroo.

"Thanks." Bokuto smiles brightly.

"We are trying to figure out a way to let everybody meet him without it being like the main topic of the hangout." Kuroo explains to Kozume as he lets the smaller man arrange himself more comfortably on his lap.

"Well, Oikawa messaged me to say he got into the National Volleyball team too so why don’t we just celebrate both Bokuto and Oikawa getting in on the day you are supposed to have your ‘boys night’ and invite him too?" Kozume tells them as if it is obvious and they both look at him with their mouths agape.

"Oikawa got into the National Volleyball Team?" Kuroo asks his boyfriend slowly as he tries to process the new information.

"As well?" Bokuto adds.

"Yes. Surprise." Kozume says in a monotone voice.

"YEAH!" Kuroo and Bokuto shout at the same time as they pump their fists in the air startling Kozume.

"So, we’ve got good news and we know a way to let everybody meet my boyfriend without him being the total center of attention. Yay!" Bokuto exclaims happily as Kuroo whispers sorry to Kozume for startling him and kisses the top of his head. "Oh my god I can’t believe he's my boyfriend."

"Get used to it Bo, I am pretty sure he’s the one." Kuroo winks at him with a smirk on his face as he brushes Kozume’s hair with his long fingers.

"You think so?" Bokuto asks.

"I really want to believe so Bokuto. He seems great for you." Kuroo smiles at him.

"I want to believe so too, Kuroo." Bokuto sighs happily as he looks up at the ceiling and closes his eyes.

A sudden loud vibration coming from his pocket startles Bokuto from his comfortable position and he quickly gets his phone out. His face softens when he sees who messaged him.

"The boyfriend?" Kuroo drawls and Bokuto gives him the finger as he unlocks his phone to read the message.

> **From** : Akaashi Keiji  
>  Did you get home safe Bokuto-san?

"So, we know you and beauty officially got together last night. But what happened that made you come home in the morning?" Kuroo asks as he wiggles his eyebrows.

"Can’t you not think about something being dirty even once?" Kozume asks from what looks his very comfortable position in Kuroo’s lap.

"I can!" Kuroo pouts making Bokuto laugh. "But aren’t you curious Kenma? It is about eight in the morning…"

"…" Kozume keeps quiet as he mulls over Kuroo’s words and slowly looks at Bokuto. "I guess I am a little curious…"

"See?" Kuroo laughs. "So, what happened last night Bokuto?"

Bokuto smiles and retells what happened last night to his friends. His heart feels warm just remembering how the date went yesterday and his heart skips a beat every time an image of Akaashi’s smile or laugh pops into his head.

"You asked him out while doing 21 questions?" Kuroo asks surprised.

"Yes."

"Dude. Nice." Kuroo says and begins laughing, Bokuto joining in as well.

"What happened after he said yes then?" Kozume asks, his eyes bright with curiosity.

"We just watched a movie and talked-"

"Made out."

"-Some more." Bokuto blushes at Kuroo’s comment in the middle of his sentence.

"Sounds nice." Kozume smiles as he cuddles more comfortably into Kuroo’s chest and he nods.

"Yeah it was."

"Wait. So, no ‘action’ happened? Like you just did that?" Kuroo asks and Kozume quickly hits him in the head.

"Ouch!" Kuroo shouts as he rubs the back of his head. He looks down at his boyfriend and puts his puppy dog face. "Kenmaaaa~"

"No, no ‘action’ happened. We both fell asleep while watching the second movie, whatever it was I can’t remember, and that’s all." Bokuto explains.

"Well, as long as you had a good night that’s all that matters." Kuroo smiles at him and Bokuto smiles back nodding.

"One of the best nights, for sure." Bokuto chuckles but jumps when his phone once again loudly vibrates in-between his hands.

"Maybe you should reply to him before he gets really worried, Bokuto." Kozume tells him as he gets up from his comfortable position and stretches his body. "I, in the meantime, will be getting a shower since I need to go home soon and get ready to go out."

"Can I join you?" Kuroo asks as he gets up from his seat and begins to follow Kozume.

"No."

"Kenmaaa~" Kuroo’s loud whine slowly gets lower till it eventually disappears when a door is closed.

Bokuto laughs at his friend’s antics and looks down to read the new message Akaashi sent him.

> **From** : Akaashi Keiji  
>  Bokuto-san, are you okay?

> **To** : Akaashi Keiji  
>  Sorry Akaashi I did get home safe was just talking to my friends looks like they were awake

Bokuto sends his message and begins to get up from his seat on the sofa when he gets an immediate reply and quickly opens it.

> **From** : Akaashi Keiji  
>  That’s good, I was beginning to worry.

> **To** : Akaashi Keiji  
>  Nothing to worry about (•̀o•́)ง Although I thought you would have gone back to sleep once I left

He sends his message and slowly makes his way to his bedroom while still looking down at his phone for any replies. He can hear the shower running and Kuroo’s door is wide open to reveal nobody is inside.

"I should quickly get to my room before I hear something I don’t want to." Bokuto whispers to himself and quickly runs to his bedroom, shutting the door closed as soon as he’s in.

He gets a reply from Akaashi as soon as he sits down on his comfy bed. 

> **From** : Akaashi Keiji  
>  I have to meet some friends later, the ones I talked about yesterday? So, I thought it would be best to just stay up and slowly start my morning and get ready. Are you going to sleep, Bokuto-san?

> **To** : Akaashi Keiji  
>  I remember you talking about them seems like youll be having a good day today and I was going to but I just discovered that my friend also got into the National Volleyball team so I’m going to see if everybody is up to meeting next Friday to celebrate. Actually do you wanna come too Akaashi? You could meet everybody that way

He sends his reply to Akaashi and flops back onto his bed. He hopes Akaashi agrees to going, he’ll still plan this little party even if he says no but it’d be good if he did come. He really wants everybody to meet Akaashi already.

Bokuto feels another vibration from his phone and he quickly opens it to see Akaashi’s reply.

> **From** : Akaashi Keiji  
>  I wouldn’t want to impose in your celebration with your friends Bokuto-san

> **To** : Akaashi Keiji  
>  C’mon Akaashi I wouldn’t invite you if I thought you would be imposing! Please? I really want you to meet my friends, they’re like my second family

> **From** : Akaashi Keiji  
>  Well, then if you don’t mind I would love to come and meet your friends Bokuto-san

Bokuto pumps a fist into the air happily and quickly replies to Akaashi.

> **To** : Akaashi Keiji  
>  Yay! Ill tell you the details when I figure everything out but Akaashi we are going out now so shouldn’t you maybe drop the -san? 

Bokuto’s cheeks turn red as he re-reads what he has just send to Akaashi. They’re really going out, aren’t they? He still can’t believe it.

He checks his phone once he feels it vibrate in his hand again.

> **From** : Akaashi Keiji  
>  Wouldn’t that be disrespectful to you Bokuto-san?

> **To** : Akaashi Keiji  
>  Akaashi that’s not disrespectful just means we are closer now which we definitely are, right?

> **From** : Akaashi Keiji  
>  We are. Then, Bokuto, I’ll be really happy to go to this celebration and finally meet your friends

Ah. Bokuto can’t wait till he hears Akaashi call him Koutarou, but that’s still a little further away and his heart is already jumping happily from just reading Akaashi saying his name without the -san.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is definitely not going the way I originally planned but it basically writes itself which I don't know if it's good or bad x3I don't think this is one of my best chapters but I hope you enjoyed it!


	16. Huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the party and everybody meets Akaashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anybody who remembers about this fic I'm sorry it took so long but ending secondary school happened, then I was away for most of summer to where i used to live and could not write nor post anything and then I have needed to prepare for Uni but I hope you enjoy this okay chapter

It’s Friday night and everybody is over at Bokuto’s and Kuroo’s apartment to celebrate Oikawa and Bokuto getting into the National Team, but right now they’re not exactly talking about that…

"**Finally** , we are able to meet the guy Bokuto is head over heels with!" Oikawa exclaims as he slumps beside Iwaizumi on the sofa. "Let’s see if he’s actually more _beautiful_ than me…" He tries to mutter discretely behind the colourful fruity cocktail in his hand but everybody ends up hearing.

" He’s definitely way more beautiful than you." Bokuto replies to Oikawa's muttering without thinking.

He notices everybody looking at him with most of them with smirks on their faces and slowly what he just said catches up to him making him blush and avoid all eye contact by looking into the depths of his beer bottle.

"Aww Bokuto, I can’t wait to meet the guy that’s making you say these things." Sugawara says from where he is sitting on Sawamura’s lap already a tipsy."From what you say about him he sounds wonderful."

"Not that he says a whole lot apart from how amazing he is." Kuroo snickers from his spot on the floor beside Kozume.

"Look guys I can see you are quite excited about meeting him but please don’t surround him or start asking lots of questions when he arrives okay?" Bokuto explains as he takes a sip from the cool beer in his hand. "This is a party celebrating me and Oikawa getting into the Japanese National Volleyball team don’t forget that."

"Yeah guys, attention on me." Oikawa giggles and Iwaizumi immediately pinches his hip. "Ouch! Iwa-chan! Mean!"

"Don’t worry Bo, we won’t embarrass you _too_ much." Kuroo comments as he takes a sip from his own beer with his classic Cheshire like grin on his face.

" Guyyysss…" Bokuto whines.

"We won’t embarrass you at all." Sawamura speaks up as he plays with Sugawara’s silver hair. "It’s all about you and Oikawa tonight."

"Thank you Daichi." Bokuto smiles over at Sawamura who in return nods with a small smile on his face.

"Daichi, you’re so kind." Sugawara smiles up at his boyfriend and gives him a peck on the lips. "It’s one of the reasons I fell in love with you."

"One of them?" Sawamura smirks looking at Sugawara."What may the other reasons be?"

"Well, I mean your thig-"

The doorbell rings thankfully stopping Sawamura and Sugawara from getting to lovey-dovey and everybody quickly looks at Bokuto with smiles or their eyebrows raised.

"Must be him." Bokuto says as he stands up and sets his beer bottle down on the floor.

He slowly walks over to the hallway to get to the front door while dusting off the invisible dust gathered on his clothes starting to get anxious thinking what if none of his friends like Akaashi or Akaashi doesn't like any of his friends...

He shakes his head as a way to shake his thoughts and Iwaizumi speaks up. "By the way Bokuto, what’s this beauty’s name? You never told us."

"Akaashi Keiji!" Bokuto shouts and he only hears silence before voices start to get louder and louder in the living room but he can’t hear what anybody is saying as he gets to the frond door and opens it to reveal Akaashi.

"Hello Bokuto-sa-" Akaashi coughs a little. "Bokuto."

"So happy you could make it Akaashi!" Bokuto exclaims excitedly before quickly giving his boyfriend a tight hug.

"I’m happy to have been able to make it too." Akaashi says as he smiles and hides his face on the crook between Bokuto’s neck and shoulder feeling happy.

"…Akaashi." Bokuto whispers into his ear as he keeps hugging him.

"Yes, Bokuto?"

"C-Can I kiss you?" Bokuto whispers once again into Akaashi’s ear with a nervous tone in his voice.

Akaashi huffs out a laugh and nods. "Of course. I would really like to kiss you as well."

"Yay." Bokuto says making Akaashi shake his head letting out a little giggle.

They step away from each other enough so that they can see each other’s faces. They both give each other embarrassed smiles and start leaning forward. But Akaashi notices something behind Bokuto and stops to check.

"Oh." Akaashi says surprised as he sees the people standing not so far away from them.

"What’s wrong?" Bokuto asks him before turning around and rolling his eyes frustrated. "Seriously guys? You couldn’t wait in the living room for a couple of minutes?"

"Aka-chan?!" Oikawa suddenly shouts with eyes wide as plates while pointing at Akaashi.

"Please, stop calling me that Oikawa-san." Akaashi says as he lets out a sigh.

"Then you drop the honorifics!"

"Y-You both know each other?" Bokuto asks confused looking between his boyfriend and one of his friends.

"We all know him!" Sugawara speaks up still looking between Akaashi and Bokuto in disbelief.

"I don’t." Both Sawamura and Iwaizumi say at the same time.

"Well, _most_ of us do!" Sugawara corrects himself.

" Huh? What?" Bokuto looks between his friends and boyfriend extremely confused.

"If you don’t mind maybe we should all sit down first and slowly tell Bokuto what’s happening before we confuse him even more." Akaashi speaks up in-between all the confusion and everybody nods before slowly walking back into the living room.

~~.~~

After a few minutes of everybody trying to figure out who sits where and trying to calm Bokuto down they are all calmly sitting down on either the sofas or the floor still perplexed on what’s happening.

"S-So, who knows Akaashi?" Bokuto asks.

"Suga, Kenma and me know him." Oikawa answers and then looks over at Kuroo. "And it seems Kuroo knows him too."

"S-So then how do you all know each other?" Bokuto stutters as he asks still trying to wrap his head around all of what is happening.

"Well, Akaashi and I are best friends, we go to the same university. We have known each other since first year." Kozume explains from his seat on the floor beside Kuroo.

"Best friends?" Bokuto asks. "How come I've never heard of a best friend from you?"

"Yeah, you never told me he was your best friend." Kuroo comments.

"Never came up I guess."Kozume replies with a shrug.

"We briefly went out together as well." Akaashi explains as he holds Bokuto’s hand in his as a way to keep him calm.

"Huh?!" Kuroo exclaims as he quickly turns his head to look at Kozume which looks like it could have been sore. A bit faster and he could have maybe broken his neck.

"Briefly, in first year." Kozume explains to Kuroo.

"We quickly figured out we worked better as friends than as partners." Akaashi explains to Bokuto with a small smile and then turns to Kuroo. "And he already had somebody he loved at the time."

"Aww, Kenma I’m sorry I took so long." Kuroo hugs Kozume who in turn tries to pull away but quickly gives up on it.

"I then became friends with Oikawa and Sugawara through Kenma." Akaashi keeps on explaining the situation to Bokuto.

"Finally, you drop the honorifics." Oikawa says as he rolls his eyes.

"Still not calling me Suga though." Sugawara pouts.

"So, the one who taught you how to put on makeup…" Bokuto begins to say to Akaashi.

"Was Oikawa, yes." Akaashi smiles as he squeezes Bokuto’s hand in his."I'm glad you remember."

"Of course I do. I try and remember everything you say, Akaashi." Bokuto smiles at Akaashi whon in turn smiles back with a light dust of pink on his cheeks. But, he quickly goes back to the actual topic. "But then, how do you know Kuroo?" Bokuto asks as he looks between the two.

"Um, Akaashi was the one Yu-… Terushima cheated on me with." Kuroo explains to Bokuto and then looks at Akaashi. "Well, he cheated on Akaashi with me."

"Oh, wow." Bokuto says shocked. 

"I then wanted to apologize to Kuroo-san-"""

"Which you didn't need to, I was the only one who should have apologized."Kuroo stops Akaashi mid-sentence.

"In any case, I asked Kenma if he knew who this person was and well surprise it was his childhood friend."Akaashi finished explaining.

Bokuto huffs out a laugh still not quite believing all that he was hearing."All this time most of my friends knew you and you knew them but not in all this time have we ever crossed paths."

"The world likes to work in mysterious ways Bokuto." Akaashi smiles at him.

"I guess so." Bokuto chuckles and looks into Akaashi’s eyes.

Before they get too close to kiss Oikawa suddenly stands up and loudly claps his hands startling everybody. "C’mon guys! This is a party for me and Bokuto! So, let’s party!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hoped you liked this chapter. I don't know when the next chapter will be but I really will try to have it updated in at least a month.


	17. Epilogue

**A year later**

He watches from the kitchen as Bokuto and Kuroo leave the last boxes on the living room floor and rub their sore shoulders after stretching.

"Is that all of them then?" Kuroo asks Bokuto as he slumps down on the sofa exhausted.

"Yeah, that’s all of them. Thank you for helping me and Keiji move everything." Bokuto smiles at his best friend.

"Do you want something to drink?" Akaashi shouts from the kitchen with the brand new fridge open. "Although we only have water and orange juice."

"I’ll gladly drink some cold water." Kuroo says as he stands up and walks over to the kitchen with Bokuto.

"Keiji, sit down you’ve been on your feet all day." Bokuto kisses Akaashi’s temple softly guiding him towards one of the chairs beside the kitchen table.

"Bokuto, you’ve been on your feet all day too." He protests as he reluctantly sits on the wooden chair. "You were up early to practice with the volleyball team and straight after you helped me and Kuroo bring everything here. You need to rest too."

"Don’t worry Akaashi! I have lots of energy!" Bokuto smiles brightly as he pours some cold water on a cup.

"Just let him be Akaashi, he’s too excited right now to sit down and rest." Kuroo chuckles as he takes a drink from his cup.

"I suppose…" Akaashi smiles a little as he watches the two men gulp down their drinks.

"I can’t believe you won’t be my roommate anymore." Kuroo comments as he sets the cup inside the sink. "You’ve grown up so much my dear Bo."

"Oh, shush." Bokuto laughs as he sets his own cup down and playfully punches Kuroo’s arm. "But, I’ll miss you too Kuroo."

"Bokuto…"

"Kuroo…"

Both of them sniff loudly and suddenly begin to hug calling out each others names as if one of them were going off to war to die.

"We are literally 10 minutes away from Kuroo and Kenma, we will see them pretty often Bokuto." Akaashi comments rolling his eyes.

"Let them be Akaashi, they are both drama queens." A quiet voice suddenly speaks up and Akaashi turns his head to see Kozume walking towards them.

"Kenma, hi." Akaashi smiles.

"Kenmaaaa!" Kuroo suddenly pushes Bokuto off to be able to run towards Kozume and hug him instead.

"I feel betrayed…" Bokuto mutters to himself as he goes to stand beside Akaashi.

"I came to pick Kuroo up if you don’t mind. We will come back later if you need any more help." Kozume says as he lets Kuroo cling to him as if he were a big cat.

"It’s okay, we’ve got it from here but thank you Kenma." Akaashi says as he stands up from where he was sitting.

"Then we shall be leaving." Kozume says as he walks with a clingy Kuroo towards the front door.

"Is everybody coming over tomorrow then for the 'New House' party as Oikawa calls it?" Kuroo asks standing just outside the front door.

"Yes, but actually Oikawa and Iwaizumi may be a bit late because Oikawa is going for a check up for his knee but they shouldn't be too late." Akaashi replies as he stands behind Bokuto.

"Then we will see you tomorrow." Kozume says as they start walking away.

"See you tomorrow guys!" Bokuto waves goodbye at their two friends excitedly and closes the door once they disappear going down the stairs.

Akaashi is walking towards the many boxes piled up in their new living room when he feels two strong arms wrap around his waist.

"Yes, Bokuto?" Akaashi asks as he rests his hands-on tops of his boyfriends.

"I can’t believe we’re living together." He feels Bokuto’s smile against his shoulder making him smile.

"We were kind of already living together with how much you were over at my apartment." He giggles as he turns around in Bokuto’s arms to look at him.

"I know, but now we're **officially** living together! In our own home!" Bokuto exclaims loudly as he tightens his hold on Akaashi. " This is so exciting!"

"Yes, it is very exciting." Akaashi smiles as he wraps his arms around Bokuto’s neck and starts playing with his boyfriend’s wild hair.

"Can we get a pet? Like a dog or a hamster?" Bokuto vibrates from the excitement.

"We shall see once we see how busy we get, okay?" Akaashi says.

"Okay." Bokuto frowns a bit disappointed.

"Shall we go and unpack?"

"Yes!" Bokuto exclaims and is about to let go of Akaashi when his boyfriend tightens the arms around his neck more stopping him. "Wha-?"

"I love you so much, Koutarou." Akaashi exclaims as he softly kisses his stunned boyfriend.

"I love you so much too, Keiji." Bokuto says looking at Akaashi with the fondest of looks as he brings Akaashi closer to kiss him again. "You’re absolutely gorgeous, Akaashi Keiji."

"You always say that." Akaashi giggles. 

"’Cause it’s true."

**You’re gorgeous.**

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the abrupt ending for everybody who was still reading this story but I have worked on this fic for such a long time because of not being to update it a lot and even though i love it, i kind of have lost interest. I have so many other ideas for both fanfictions and own original stories, but i didn't want to just leave it so i hope you at least like this ending?   
> i hope you will stay with me for the other fanfics that will come, i am planning on doing other multichaptered fics but i want to do them properly by planning the story beforehand and having various chapters made before posting but maybe i will post a drabble once in a while before those?   
> Thank you so much for those who have been here reading this story it means a lot and i hope you will stay for the stories to come!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any feedback please do tell and thanks to anybody who gives me kudos~  
> If you spot any mistakes please do tell!
> 
>  
> 
> [MY TUMBLR](http://annoying-baka.tumblr.com/)


End file.
